Hogwarts de Nuevo
by Sara-GR
Summary: POST DEALTHY HALLOWS! NO LEER FIC SI NO HAS LEÍDO DH! La vida en Hogwarts de los hijos de...entrar para averiguar La historia empieza donde terminó el epílogo del séptimo libro. R&R, please!
1. La Selección de la Casa

**Aviso de nuevo...¡DEALTHY HOLLOWS SPOILERS! **_Y ahora que ya lo he hecho, empiezo la presentación Bueno se me ocurrió crear un fanfiction sobre los hijos de Harry y Ginny (y los de Ron y Hermione) en Hogwats después de leer elpílogo del séptimo libro. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Si lo leéis, por favor, dejar reviews para saber vuestra opinión! Muchos besitos! _

_Disclaimer: Nooo...nada es mío...Bueno tal vez algunos hijos de los demás Weasley y algunos másrecién inventados, pero el resto pertenece a la imaginación de J.K Rowling!  
_

**La Selección de la Casa **

Al miró una vez más por la ventanilla, antes de bajar la vista y soltar un suspiro. La campiña inglesa pasaba a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos. Alejándole de su familia, acercándole a Hogwarts. Si le hubieran preguntado como se sentía ante aquello, no habría podido responder. Estaba emocionado y ansioso por llegar, pero a la vez asustado y nervioso. James le había contado demasiadas cosas sobre el colegio que no le gustaban. Algunas podrían no ser verdad pero… ¿y las otras? Nunca podía estar seguro de cuando su hermano estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando no.

– Rose…

Su prima levantó los ojos del libro que sostenía en su regazo para mirarle.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Es verdad que en el bosque de Hogwarts hay arañas gigantes?

Rose se apartó un mechón pelirrojo de la cara y frunció el ceño.

– No lo sé – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros – Mi padre no suele hablar de arañas. No le gustan. En mi casa es él el que chilla cuando ve una mientras mi madre se encarga de quitarla de en medio.

Al rió. Sí, eso encajaba. Recordaba una Navidad en la que James le había regalado a su tío una enorme araña de plástico, bastante realista. Ron se había puesto pálido al desenvolverla, pegó un grito y la lanzó a través de la ventana, temblando. Los tres cuartos de horas siguientes se la pasaron haciendo bromas a su tío al respecto, mientras éste farfullaba enfurruñado que no tenía ninguna gracia.

– Es que James…me ha dicho que sí, pero…no sé si creerle ¿sabes?

– Lo más seguro es que no – le tranquilizó la niña, queriendo seguir con lo que leía – James siempre está bromeando.

– Ya lo sé. Sólo era por si acaso – gruñó Albus. Le molestaba que le repitieran una y otra vez que no tenía que creerse siempre lo que dijese James. ¿Se creían que acaso no llevaba experimentándolo once años? Estaba cansado de que todos pensasen que era un ingenuo.

– Rose.

– ¿Quée? – demandó esta, impaciente. Ya había vuelto a la lectura de su libro y no parecía demasiado contenta de que la interrumpieran de nuevo.

– ¿Crees que se meterán conmigo…por mi nombre?

– No si simplemente dices que te llamas Al. – y terminó la conversación.

– Rose…

Rose dejó escapar un bufido y cerró su libro de golpe.

– ¡Dios Santo¡¿Quée?!

– Gracias.

– De nada…– respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El compartimento volvió a inundarse de silencio, sólo roto por el suave ruido del traqueteo del tren. Albus apoyó la mejilla contra el cristal y cerró los ojos, rezando porque lo de las arañas sólo fuera otra broma más.

HpHpHpHpHp

– ¡Ron¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de ayudarme?! – bramó Hermione, una vez más, desde el jardín.

– ¡Pero si Ginny ya está ahí! – protestó su marido.

– ¡¡RONALD!!

Al grito a regañadientes de "¡Está bien¡Ya voy!", Ron se levantó de su asiento parra salir fuera y ayudar a Hermione con lo que fuera que tuviese entre manos. Harry lo vio marchar y se preguntó si no debería él ir también a ayudar. Bueno, decidió una vocecilla interior tras un segundo, si no le necesitaban…para qué molestarse. Además, alguien tenía que quedase al cuidado de que Lily no le prendiera fuego a algo sin querer. Su permanente y silencioso enfado por no poder ir a Hogwarts todavía estaba dando como resultados pequeños brotes de magia espontánea bastante inquietante. Su hija estaba sentada en la alfombra, a varios metros de él, jugando con Hugo a los naipes explosivos. De momento, iba ganando su sobrino, por muchas trampas que Lily intentase hacer. Parecía ser una situación desesperada, porque el pequeño Weasley ya llevaba ganada siete partidas de ocho, y perder abatía mucho a la chica pelirroja. Esperando que nadie se diese cuenta, Harry sacó la varita y susurró un hechizo en dirección a la baraja de cartas. Aquel encantamiento aseguraría que a Lily le tocasen las mejores cartas mientras Hugo se llevaba las peores. Luego le haría algún favor a su sobrino y la balanza de la justicia volvería a equilibrarse.

En ese momento Teddy entró en la habitación, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, y se acercó a saludar a Harry. Esta vez el pelo de Ted estaba cuidadosamente despeinado y lucía un color verde lima. Por mucho que le gustase cambiar de apariencia cada dos por tres como a su madre, cada vez que Harry lo miraba veía en sus ojos la mirada noble de Lupin y algunas veces no podía evitar recordárselo y que el joven Lupin pusiese el mismo gesto impaciente, pero en el fondo complacido, que solía utilizar Harry muchos años atrás cuando la gente le decían por la cienmillonésima vez que tenía los ojos de su madre.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a cenar? – preguntó despreocupadamente, sentándose en el sofá. Hacía aquella pregunta por pura costumbre, pues sabía que siempre era bienvenido.

– Cla…

– ¡¡TEDDY!! – nada más había visto a Ted, Lily había dejado los naipes y se había abalanzado sobre el ahijado de su padre, haciéndole soltar un leve resoplido ante el brusco peso extra que se había depositado sobre su estómago – ¡¿Cómo estás¡¿Cómo estás, Teddy?!

– Bi…bien, Lily – consiguió contestar éste con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada por el golpe. – Ya me viste ayer… ¿tienes que ser tan impetuosa? – gimió.

–¡James nos dijo que te estuviste dando el lote con nuestra prima! – Harry le hizo un gesto de advertencia, pero Lily lo ignoró – ¿Te vas a casar con ella?

Ted abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa. Primero miró a Harry, y luego a Lily. Luego otra vez a Harry. Lily. Harry. Lily. Harry. Su cara iba enrojeciendo cada vez más a medida que lo hacía.

– Yo…no he…quiero decir…¡Por las barbas de Merlín, sólo tengo diecinueve años! Eh…Qué conste, Harry, que respeto a tu sobrina y la quiero con todo mi cor…

– No es a mí a quién tienes que soltarle ese discurso – le cortó Harry entonces, con aire divertido – Guárdatelo para Ginny y Ron.

Ted parpadeó varias veces.

– Eh…uh…vale, – carraspeó – cambiemos de tema. ¿Este es el primer año de Al en Hogwarts, no?

– Sí…espero que le vaya bien. Creo que se siente tan perdido como cuando yo a primer año, y eso que él se ha criado entre magos…

HpHpHpHpHp

El techo del Gran Comedor se asemejaba a un asombroso atardecer de tintes escarlatas y rosados, dónde ni una sola nube estropeaba la gama de cálidos colores crepusculares. Al lo miró extasiado, dejando escapar una muda exclamación de asombro. Pocas veces había visto una puesta de sol tan hermosa, aunque fuera obra de la magia. Mirándola casi se alejaba de la voz que pasaba lista para el sombrero seleccionador.

– ¡¡Lewis, Nathan!! (Ravenclaw)

Al se preguntó si cuando anocheciera aquel techo tendría luna, o unas estrellas tan brillantes y luminosas como las que adornaban el cielo veraniego desde la casa de su abuela.

– ¡¡Malb, Anne Marie!! (Slytherin)

No estaría mal, después de todos, el firmamento nocturno de la Madriguera era una de las miles de cosas por las que a Albus le encantaba pasar allí el tiempo.

– ¡¡Malfoy, Scorpius!! (oyó algunas murmullos de sorpresa cuando el chico rubio platino fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw)

Al cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso, viendo como faltaba poco para su turno. ¿Y si aunque le suplicara al sombrero que no le pusiese en Slytherin éste le ignoraba y lo hacía?

– ¡McGregor, Esther! (Hufflepuff)

Y al fin, tas tres chicos más que fueron seleccionados para Hufflepuff, Slytherin y otro Ravenclaw, le llegó el turno a Al.caminó hacia el taburete con paso vacilante y se sentó. El sombrero le hizo cosquillas en la nuca cuando cayó sobre su cabeza hasta ocultarle los ojos.

– Vaya, vaya…otro Potter ¿eh? – murmuró éste, para él solo – ¿Sabes? Con tu hermano fue muchísimo más fácil, él está lleno de ese espíritu Weasley…no tenía ninguna duda de en que casa ponerle. ¡Pero tú eres tan como tu padre! Valiente, sí, también bastante inteligente…pero, oh, vaya… te veo muy inseguro, chico, muy inseguro…esto es nuevo… ¿Es que dudas de mi criterio?

"No" contesto mentalmente Albus "Lo único que quiero es no estar en Slytherin. _Por favor_"

– ¿Por qué desdeñas así una casa tan grandiosa? No todo Slytherin son malas hierbas ¿sabes?

"Me da igual. Allí no. Por favor, por favor"

– ¡El vivo retrato de tu padre¡Si no supiera que esto es el presente, diría que estaría otra vez en el pasado, sobre su cabeza, el primer día de su primer año! Muy bien, muy bien entonces…haré contigo lo mismo que con él. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Al no pudo menos que sonreír y quitarse el sombrero mientras el alivio le recorría de punta a punta del cuerpo. Corrió hacia la mesa de su nueva casa para reunirse con su hermano y todos sus primos de la parte Weasley, que no eran pocos.

– Al final te has salido con la tuya – le dijo James, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

– Bienvenido a Gryffindor, Al – Victoire le sonrió y le desordenó un poco el pelo. La chica, que estaba en el último curso de Hogwarts, tenía un largo y brillante pelo platino y un encanto sobrenatural, heredado de las antepasadas de su madre.

También le dieron su enhorabuena Fred (hijo de su tío George. Estaba en quinto y su abuela siempre decía que era una copia de su padre cuando joven), y Penélope y Lance, que eran los hijos de Percy ( Sexto y quinto año. Por cierto que mientras que Penélope era seria y formal como su padre, Lance era el compañero de gamberradas por excelencia de Fred). Charlie también tenía tres hijos, Arthur, Gale y Morgana, pero estudiaba en Rumania, donde su padre se había quedado a vivir.

– ¡Eh, ahora le toca a Rosie! – dijo Fred, señalando al taburete donde Rose tomaba asiento con paso decidido. – Acepto apuestas ¿Gryffindor o Ravenclaw?

– Está claro que Ravenclaw – respondió Lance con una sonrisa suficiente – Es una tragalibros.

– ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

– Me debes cinco sickles.

– ¡Venga, no era una apuesta en serio!

– ¿Cómo que no?

– ¡Te lo pagaré cuando Hufflepuff gane la Copa de Quidditch!

– ¡Me pueden dar años!

– ¡Callaos ya! – ordenó Victoire con mandón aire francés, a la vez que recibía a Rose con los brazos literalmente abiertos – ¡Oh, Rosie, qué orgullosa estoy! – dijo, abrazándola. Ambas primas tenían un vínculo especial, como si Victoire fuera la hermana mayor de la pequeña Weasley.

Rose saludó a todos y luego tomó asiento junto a Al.

– Los dos en Gryffindor. – dijo con aire solemne – Ya no hay nada más por lo que preocuparse.

Albus le respondió con una sonrisa insegura, teniendo el presentimiento de que no todo sería como Rose decía.


	2. De tal palo no tal astilla

_Muchísimas gracias por las reviews!!!! Me han hecho mucha ilusión y bueno, claro está que me han dado ánimos para continuar esto!! D _

_**RoSittS** _: _Jejeje, gracias Es que los Weasleys son mi familia mágica preferida! Tantos, tan unidos y divertidos...Los adoro! Casi inundo mi cuarto cuando leí la muerte de Fred, por eso ese pqueño tributo de llamar así al hijo de George._

_**Helen**: En realidad me quería centrar más en Hogwarts, pero sabía que no podía abandonar a Harry, Ron, Hemione y los demás...¡Si no, no sería lo mismo! Lupin siempre me ha gustado mucho, por su nobleza, y su muerte (junto con Tonks y Fred) me pareció totalmente innecesaria ¬¬_

_**Marata: **xDD A Ron le daía un triple infarto de miocardio, resucitaría unos minutos para asesinar a Rose y desheredarla y luego volvería a darle otro infarto xD La verdad es que tenía pensado poner al nuevo Malfoy de amigo de Al...pero no pensé la posibilidad de pareja de Rose...mmmm...todo se andará jeijeijei_

_**Victoria: **Sí, yo también pienso que el epílogo fue muy poca cosa ¿Qué pasa con Luna¿Y con los demás Weasley¿En que trabajan Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione?...se dejó muchísimas cosas en el tintero...No está mal, pero no fue un broche digno de la saga. U.U _

_Y ahoa...espero que os guste el capítulo!! ;D  
_

* * *

**  
De tal palo...no tal astilla  
**

Una vez que todos los alumnos de primer año fueron seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas, la profesora Bones cerró la lista de nombres con un golpe de varita y volvió a asiento en la mesa de los profesores. El actual director de Hogwarts, un brillante mago cercano a los sesenta años que había mostrado su valía en los años posteriores a la destrucción de Voldemort, ayudando a reconstruir el Ministerio, llamado Wilbur Nobleame, se levantó de su asiento y cogió su copa dorada.

– ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, todos¡Los que por primera vez se asombran de estar aquí…y los que aún siguen haciéndolo pese a asistir cada año¡Espero que todos os sintáis a gusto aquí y sobre todo…que aprendáis! Porque no hay peor raíz en esta vida, que la ignorancia. La ignorancia produce miedo, y el miedo…el miedo lleva a cosas terribles, a comportarnos con violencia, olvidándonos de la razón. – los alumnos de primer año cuchichearon entre sí, asombrados por unas palabras tan dramáticas, cuando la comunidad mágica del país vivía uno de sus mejores momentos. No tardaron en saber por los demás que el director siempre era así, ya que nunca había olvidado las dos veces que Voldemort subió al poder – Para terminar, añado que el Bosque Prohibido está, como dice su nombre, pro-hi-bi-do – Fred y Lance rieron misteriosamente – y también pasear por el castillo por la noche. ¡Una vez dicho esto…a comer! – y alzando su copa, bebió un sorbo.

Los platos dorados de las cuatro mesas se llenaron al segundo de comida. Pese a que tanto su madre como su abuela cocinaban de maravilla, Al se sintió como si no hubiese visto nunca cosas deliciosas hasta ese momento. Allí había de todo lo que le pudiese gustar, y aún más.

– Eh, Lance, te apuesto cinco sickles a que no eres capaz de comer un bombón de menta entero – dijo James a su primo, mientras mordía una jugosa patata asada.

– Ja, no quiero perder más dinero. Todo el mundo sabe que están asquerosos.

– ¿Y una gragea con sabor a moco de troll?

– Tampoco.

– Espera, espera…¿eres capaz de tomarte un trozo de pastel de Hagrid pero no una gragea con sabor a moco de troll? – rió Victoire.

A Al le empezó a gustar aquello. Con tantos Weasleys allí, era como estar en cualquier reunión familiar excepto porque no había presencia adulta, y por lo tanto, no había censura. Bueno, tampoco estaban Lily ni Hugo…ni Teddy…pero era casi igual. Y eso le reconfortaba.

HpHpHpHpHp

También cenaban en casa de Harry. Pero al contrario que en comedor de Hogwarts, el alboroto era inexistente. Sin James y Albus peleándose por allí, todo parecía mucho más silencioso. Ginny y Hermione no tenían muchas ganas de hablar. Cuando llegaba el principio de curso parecían tardar un poco en acostumbrarse a que sus pequeños estaban en otra parte.

– Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien…– murmuró Teddy, alzando las cejas.

– ¿Qué? – Hermione levantó la vista de su plato y lo miró.

– No, nada… ¿Me pasas el maíz? – Hermione le alcanzó la fuente y él se sirvió tres grandes mazorcas. Tal vez fuera porque también pasaba mucho tiempo en la Madriguera, o en aquella casa donde Ginny había heredado la costumbre materna de la sobrealimentación infantil, pero Ted Lupin tenía fama de tragón – Bueno…¿Cómo van las cosas?

– ¡Papá no me deja ir a Hogwarts todavía! – informó Lily, con el ceño fruncido pero una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se debatía entre el enfado por no poder ir a ese colegio y la alegría de tener a Teddy allí – Dice que no tengo edad, pero yo creo que soy lo suficientemente madura como para ir ¿A que sí, Ted?

– Bueno…– Teddy intentó pensar rápido para salir del apuro – Eres una niña muy lista, pero…creo que aún tienes que esperar.

– ¿Y 'do? – preguntó Hugo, con la boca llena de puré.

– Hugo, no se habla con la boca llena – dijo Hermione, con suavidad.

– ¡Papá 'do hace! – protestó el niño.

– ¡Edo ed mentida! – replicó Ron, salpicando la mesa de trocitos de pavo.

– ¡Ronald!

– Peddona, cadiño.

Todos rieron con aquel momento. No es que Ron fuera la persona más madura del planeta, ni mucho menos, y eso siempre ayudaba a reír en situaciones como aquellas.

La cena terminó en poco tiempo, bajo una aureola de calma absoluta. Teddy se despidió de todos y se marchó de vuelta a casa de su abuela (o eso dijo, aunque no todos estuvieron convencidos de que eso fuera verdad y no se fuera a alguna fiesta), Ginny fue a acostar a Lily pese a las protestas de esta de que no era justo, que aún podía quedarse un poco más, y que si Hugo podía estar despierto, a ver por qué ella no. Peo la pelirroja adulta hacía caso omiso a las quejas y consiguió meterla en la cama. Hugo cayó rendido en el sofá, con una historieta de _Martin Mibbs, el muggle loco _aún sujeta en su mano flácida y un hilillo de babas que le caía por la barbilla y acababa formando una pequeña mancha oscura en el reposabrazos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en el salón. El único sonido que rompía el tranquilo silencio era la ligera brisa que pasaba por las ventanas.

– Quién diría que alguna vez íbamos a estar así de…en paz – comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa melancólica, en la que se adivinaban los recuerdos de tantos y tantos años atrás.

– Sí…– convino Ron, cogiendo su mano y apretándola levemente.

Harry, con aire distraído, se tocó la cicatriz, igual que había hecho aquella mañana en la estación. Recorrió con la yema del índice el recorrido del rayo.

– ¿Sabéis? Algunas veces… – empezó. Los otros dos le miraron alarmados al instante.

– ¿No te volverá a… doler la cicatriz? – preguntó la castaña en un susurro, casi como si tuviera miedo de sólo sugerirlo. Ron gimió con expresión de "Oh, no. Mierda"

– ¿Qué? – dándose cuenta de dónde tenía la mano derecha, Harry la retiró inmediatamente de su frente – ¡No, no es eso! Eso se acabó y para siempre – Ron pareció muchísimo más aliviado – Lo que quería decir es que…algunas veces lo hecho de menos.

– ¿A quién? – replicó el pelirrojo alzando las cejas – ¿A Quién-Tú…? – los otros dos le fulminaron con la mirada – ¡Oh, está bien¿A Voldemort?

– No, claro que no. No estoy loco. No es eso lo que añoro. Si no la aventura, la acción…el tener una misión, algún misterio, algo que descubrir…– suspiró – No me entendáis mal, adoro mi vida, no podría ser más feliz – con un gesto de la cabeza señaló las escaleras, desde dónde oía a Lily gritar "¡No me dormiré¡No, no y no¡Que no!" y a Ginny responder "¡Tesoro, estás acabando con mi paciencia¡No más zumo de calabaza para ti!" Harry sonrió divertido – pero creo que mi racha de tranquilidad ya ha sido demasiado larga.

Hermione parecía no entenderlo del todo.

– Harry… ¡eres auror¿Eso no te parece emocionante?

– Ya no tanto…– suspiró Harry.

HpHpHpHpHp

Al descubrió que compartía habitación con cuatro chicos más a los que apenas conocía, aunque de algunos había oído hablar a sus padres. Jake Thomas, un niño de color bastante amable (Al creyó recordar que era hijo de un conocido de sus padres…de hecho, de un ex novio de su madre), Savir Sanjeet, un muchacho de rasgos hindúes, Evan Johnson, un rubio bastante pálido y callado, y Abe Graham, un irlandés hijo de muggles, que parecía excesivamente sorprendido ante todo lo que veía.

– Eh, tú eres el hijo de Harry Potter ¿no? – le peguntó Jake, nada más todos estuvieron en pijama y preparados para meterse en la cama.

A Al no le apetecía demasiado hablar. Tenía el estómago repleto de patatas, maíz, chuletas y tarta de chocolate, y un cansancio enorme por todo el viaje y el largo día. Sentía los párpados pesados y el mal humor del sueño visitando su interior.

– Sí – dijo impaciente – Mi hermano James también lo es – hizo una mueca un poco irónica – Así que si quieres preguntarle algo a él…– por ser los hijos de Harry Potter estaban más que acostumbrados a interrogatorios, pero había momentos y momentos para hacerlos, y ese no era uno de ellos.

– Mi padre y tu madre salieron juntos ¿lo sabías? – continuó el chico, que al parecer no percibía el aire gruñón de Albus.

– Sí – gruñó de nuevo. Sabía que aquello podía dar pie a una conversación que no quería tener – Pero creo que hoy en día los dos estamos bastante satisfechos de que ellos rompieran ¿no? – se metió en la cama y se echó las sábanas por encima – Buenas noches.

Jake frunció el ceño.

– Tranquilo, tío…– le miró de reojo y se metió también en su cama.

En menos de diez minutos los cinco niños estuvieron dormidos.

– ¿Es ese?

– Sí, el más bajito.

– Se parece más a Harry Potter que su hermano ¿no crees?

– Bueno, ninguno de los dos lleva gafas.

– ¿Crees que ellos también tendrán alguna cicatriz? A lo mejor la han heredado…

Al intentaban hace caso omiso a todos los cuchicheos, comentarios y susurros que oía sobe él al pasear por Hogwarts. Era exasperante.

– ¿Tú no te cansas? – le preguntó a James, que había accedido a acompañarlo a su primera clase de Transformaciones, compartida con Ravenclaw. Su hermano no corría, según él, ningún peligro por llegar tarde porque en su bolsillo guardaba varios Surtidos Saltaclases de la enorme caja que su tío George le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

– ¿De qué?

– De que hablen de nosotros…de ti todo el rato.

– Éste es mi tercer año en Hogwarts y ya he llegado a oír que "tengo el poder de curar con la mirada, como papá" – esbozó una sonrisa burlona – Déjalos que hablen¿qué nos importa?

James se despidió de él ante la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones antes de que algún otro profesor lo viera por los pasillos sin haberse tomado el Turrón Sangranarices. Cuando Al entró en la clase, miró por todos lados hasta divisar a su prima, sentada en la tercera fila.

– ¿Por qué no me has esperado? – le preguntó mientras sacaba su libro.

– No quería llegar tarde – respondió ella en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.

– Yo no he llegado tarde.

– Sí más que yo – replicó Rose – Y calla ya, que la clase va a empezar.

El profesor ni siquiera había llegado, y los compañeros de clase seguían hablando alto, lanzando aviones o dragoncitos de papel y haciendo bromas. Al se preguntó que veía allí su prima para pensar eso. Cuando estaba divagando mentalmente sobre si sería verdad lo que decía su tío Ron de que su tía era igual de aburridamente formal de joven, una voz le interrumpió.

– Eh… ¿Potter, verdad? – Al se giró, saliendo de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse frente a un chico pálido de rasgos afilados y mirada un tanto altanera. Si no recordaba mal, era el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Aunque sabía que sus padres habían sido enemigos de pequeños, su padre nunca le había puesto en contra de él, al contrario que su tío Ron, que estaba deseando que cualquiera de su familia le pegara una buena paliza en cualquier sentido.

– Sí…– contestó con cautela, queriendo averiguar la intención de Scorpius en sus ojos grises.

– ¿Te importa que me siente aquí? Es el único sitio que queda libre – Al se fijó en que era cierto y negó con la cabeza. Malfoy tomó asiento, miró a ose un momento, que tenía la vista fija en la pizarra y una postura un tanto rígida, y esbozó una media sonrisa burlona – ¿Qué le pasa a esa Weasley?

– Esperar al profesor – respondió Al. No le gustaba el tono en el que había dicho "Weasley" – Es mi prima Rose – añadió, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – dijo Scorpius, captando a la perfección su mirada, pero sin amedrentarse – Potter, vuestra familia es célebre.

– ¿En qué sentido lo dices? – preguntó Al, fríamente.

– ¿Quieres dejar de estar a la defensiva? – le espetó Malfoy – Me refiero al buen sentido. Creo que tu padre te ha puesto en contra de los Malfoy ¿no es así?

– No…él no. Más bien mi tío.

– ¿Ronald Weasley¿El guardián de los Cannons? – Malfoy volvió a mostrar la sonrisa, sólo que esta vez fue un poco más sincera – Gracias a él el equipo está volviendo a ser lo que era en su tiempo…pero no tienen nada que hacer contra los Jellycastle Bats – se sacó del bolsillo un cromo del capitán del equipo, que llevaba una túnica negra con un murciélago escarlata en el pecho – ¿Y tú¿De qué equipo eres?

– De los Cannons…pero porque de no ser así, mi madre me mataría – los dos rieron durante algunos segundos, hasta que vieron que Rose les echaba una mirada asesina (después de todo, estaban hablando del equipo de su padre) y se detuvieron bruscamente. – Malfoy ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Siempre que me de la gana de responderlo…– replicó el otro, divertido.

– ¿Cómo es que eres un Ravenclaw? Quiero decir… ¿tu familia no era toda Slytherin?

La sonrisa de Scorpius disminuyó, peo se mantuvo en su rostro blanquecino, sin desaparecer del todo.

– Supongo que no siempre se aplica el dicho de "De tal palo, tal astilla"…– explicó, cada vez más serio – Pienso que a mí Slytherin no me va, no tengo demasiadas ambiciones…y, si te digo la verdad, me importa una mierda qué sean los padres de alguien. Sé que mi padre no pensaba así…pero desde…ya sabes, desde la derrota de Voldemort…algunas cosas cambian. Después de algo así no puedes seguir pensando lo mismo ¿no? Después de que hijos de muggles derrotaran a mortífagos, y de que gente a la que odiaba le salvara la vida… – se quedó pensativo un momento – Aunque aún sigue teniendo recelos y algunos prejuicios, pero, según él, ya no es como antes. Ha dejado que vaya a mi bola…Y aquí estoy. Y si no le gusta que este en Ravenclaw, pues lo siento.

Al sonrió. No sabía muy bien como sería Draco Malfoy y si le agradaba, pero aquel chaval del que su tío siempre le había hablado mal (de él y de su padre y de toda su familia) le empezaba a caer bien, después de todo. No parecía mala persona. Si un poco orgulloso, pero después de quién venía…

Entonces el profesor de Transformaciones, August Grabbs, entró en la clase, imponiendo el silencio de inmediato. Pero no antes de que Scopius pudiese susurrarle a Al.

– ¿Te hace un partido de Quidditch después?

Albus parpadeó. Le encantaba el deporte mágico como al que más 8más practicarlo que seguirlo), pero veía un claro impedimento.

–Creí que a los de primero no se nos estaba permitido tener escobas. Yo puedo coger la de mi hermano, pero nos pillarían.

Scorpius sonrió maliciosamente.

– No si lo jugamos en el Bosque Prohibido.


	3. Los Dos Monumentos

_Hola!! Siento muchísimo el retraso! Tuve que formatear sin haber guardado nada y empezar el capítulo desde cero…U.U 8además, este es más largo que los anteriores)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews! Han sido tantas que me ha sorprendido! Lo agradezco de vedad, con todo mi corazón! Como son muchas, no puedo contestarlas individualmente. Espero que no importe._

_Otra cosa, en una de ellas me informaron de mi error respecto a la profesión de Ron. Todavía no había leído la entrevista de J.K y no sabía que en el futuro Ronnie () sería auror. Al menos, ya sé la de los demás y con esas no cometeré más errores. Como el fallo con Ron ya está hecho, lo dejo así. De todas formas, creo que a él le hubiera entusiasmado igual ser guardián de los Cannons:D_

_Muchos besitos!! Y espero que os guste. _

**Los Dos Monumentos**

Al se pasó toda la clase de Transformaciones peleando consigo mismo y haciéndose interrogatorios que se parecían bastante a monólogos mientras Scorpius atendía tranquilamente al profesor Grabbs. Eso a Al le parecía totalmente injusto…¡¿Cómo podía hacer Malfoy como si nada cuando a él lo dejaba en un debate interior?! Se concentró tan poco en lo que Grabbs decía que al final de la clase este no tuvo más que quitarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor por hacer que su cerilla, en vez de convertirse en una aguja, saliera ardiendo espectacularmente.

– Por poco te quemas las cejas – le dijo Malfoy ahogando las últimas risas – Tan difícil no era.

– Déjame en paz – replicó Albus, malhumorado porque ahora muchos de Gryffindor le miraban mal por haber quitado puntos a la casa el primer día.

– Vale, tranquilo…– se sacó el horario de un bolsillo y lo miró un momento – Me toca Pociones. En fin…¿Te apuntas o no a lo del Quidditch?

Malfoy le miraba fijamente, impidiéndole que esquivara sus ojos, como queriendo hipnotizarle. Al notó que detrás de ellos caminaba Rose, y no estaba muy seguro de si ella estaba leyendo la cubierta de su libro de encantamientos por pura casualidad.

– ¿No será peligroso? – preguntó, en un susurro.

Malfoy alzó las cejas.

– ¿Qué eres, un gallina¿No se supone que en Gryffindor están los valientes? – le espetó – Además, en el Bosque no hay nada – le aseguró – Todos son mentiras que se inventan para mantenernos a raya. ¿Cómo puede existir un lugar tan peligroso en una escuela para niños? Piénsalo. No tiene lógica.

Al trató de decidirlo rápidamente, porque apenas quedaban unos minutos para que empezara la clase de Encantamientos.

– Está bien – dijo al fin.

Malfoy sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

– Genial, nos vemos cuando terminen las clases – le dijo, antes de marchase y desaparecer tras una esquina.

Albus se quedó mirando la esquina unos instantes, reflexionando torpemente sobre lo que acababa de decidir, antes de pensar que mejor era darse prisa y tratar de llegar a la siguiente clase a la hora. Pero cuando subía las escaleras, Rose lo alcanzó.

– No irás a hacerlo ¿verdad? – le preguntó la chica, con tono amenazante.

– ¿El qué? – replicó Al, haciéndose el tonto.

– ¡Ir al Bosque Prohibido! – exclamó ella, y sus ojos azules echaron chispas.

– Eso a ti no te importa – le respondió él, en mal tono. En realidad no quería hablarle así, no solía enfadarse con su prima y la apreciaba muchísimo, pero tampoco quería que se metiera en sus cosas. – ¿Y qué si rompo alguna regla?

– ¡Claro que me importa¡Al, no puedes ir allí¡No es por las normas¡Si entras en el bosque, saldrás derechito a la enfermería!

Al tragó saliva, al percibir la preocupación que la pelirroja sentía por él. Estuvo tentado a prometerle que no iría y a cancelarlo todo con Malfoy, pero entonces recordó cuánto le gustaba volar, montar en una escoba y sentir el aire recorriendo la cara, y el cielo más cercano que la tierra. No podía decir que no a un partido de Quidditch.

– Rose, no me va a pasar nada – le dijo, para tranquilizarla, aunque ella aún lo miraba desaprobadoramente

En la clase de Encantamientos, a Al le fue un poco mejor. Al menos, consiguió que su pluma se levantase cinco centímetros del suelo, pero desgraciadamente el profesor Archideus no le dio ningún punto por eso y no pudo recuperar los perdidos en Transformaciones. Rose siguió pidiéndole que cancelara su partida de Qudditch durante las demás clases, insistentemente y Al estuvo tentado de echarle un conjuro acallador, pero aún no sabia ninguno.

– ¡Rose¡Para ya! – le pidió con un bufido, mientras dejaba caer su tenedor que aún tenía pinchado un pedazo de carne – ¡No vas a conseguirlo¡No seas cabezota!

– ¿Encima la cabezota soy yo? – replicó ella, ofendida – ¡Al, eres…!

– ¿Qué es mi hermanito querido? – James llegó y se sentó juntos a ellos en aquel instante, con una gran sonrisa – ¿Idiota? Lo sé. ¿Tonto? Lo sé. ¿Ingenuo? Oh, oh, eso sí que lo sé.

Albus le lanzó una mirada funesta y luego una patata frita que aterrizo justo en el escudo de Gyffindor de James, manchándolo de salsa de tomate.

HpHpHpHpHp

– ¿Por qué aquí no aparece la comida en los platos como en Hogwarts? – preguntó Lily a Harry, mirando ceñuda como éste le servía un gran cucharón de sopa humeante.

– Porque no tenemos elfos domésticos – contestó él, tomando asiento y metiendo la cuchara en su plato.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque tu tía Hermione nos mataría – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Y ahora, a comer. Si tu madre vuelve del entrenamiento y ve que aún estás por el primer plato, nos a va reñir a los dos.

Muchos mediodías Harry tenía que ir del Ministerio a casa para comer con Lily, cuando los entrenamientos de las Holly Harpies de Ginny coincidían con aquellas horas. Era entonces cuando la pequeña aprovechaba para hacerle una y mil preguntas sobre aquel colegio al que tanto ansiaba ir. Lily era prácticamente monotema desde hacía más de un año.

– ¿Y qué casa es la mejor, papá?

– Todas son buenas – contestó él, con la misma respuesta que siempre daba a esa pregunta – Todo depende de lo que tu valores más. En Hufflepuff la honradez y el trabajo, en Ravenclaw, la inteligencia y reflexión, en Slytherin la ambición y el poder, y en Gryffindor la valentía y el honor ¿Qué te gusta más, cielo?

– Antes quería ir a Gryffindor porque todos estaban allí – explicó la niña, mientras se ponía el índice en la barbilla – pero, si Al ha caído en otra casa, entonces…no sé. – suspiró y se metió una cuchara rebosante de caldo y fideos en la boca, de modo que parte de líquido le chorreó por las comisuras. Lo tragó largamente – ¿Y los fantasmas¿Es verdad que hay fantasmas¿Cómo el de la casa de la abuela?

–Bueno, los de Hogwarts son un poquito más sociables. – y le explicó a su hija que nunca hablara de respirar ni de la muerte delante de Myrtle, de cómo se puede estar "casi decapitado" con Nick, ni de nada de nada con el Barón.

A Harry le encantaba hablar con su hija. Siempre tenía preguntas interesantes qué hacer, cosas que nunca antes se había planteado y que la niña le descubría. Además, muchas veces le hacía reír, con su carácter. Aquella presencia dominante aunque sólo tuviera nueve cortos años. Con Albus las peguntas eran más profundas y su forma de ser mas tranquila y apacible, el segundo de sus hijos le recordaba mucho a él mismo. Y con James…bueno, James había sido un torbellino desde el primer día que vio la luz. No paraba quieto. Siempre andaba alborotando, curioseando, gastando bromas y haciendo reír. Adoraba a sus tres hijos, y adoraba también que fueran de Ginny. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en siete intensos años, la vida le había recompensado muy bien. Demasiado bien…

HpHpHpHpHp

Al seguía comiendo, pero cuánto más miraba su plato, más aprensión y angustia le entraba. Sospechaba que si se metía un solo trozo de carne en la garganta, no podía pasar, del nudo tan enorme que se le estaba formando. James lo notó enseguida, y le dio un codazo, haciendo que sin querer golpeara su vaso y cierta cantidad de zumo de calabaza cayera sobre el mantel.

– Te veo preocupado ¿Ya está echando de menos a papi y mami, el pequeño Alby? – inquirió su hermano, en falso tono meloso.

– No es eso…– protestó Al – Es…es…– tragó saliva y suspiró – James ¿lo que me contaste de las arañas es verdad? – El otro asintió vigorosamente.

– Tan grandes como coches ¡Y mucho más peludas! Y con unas pinzas que hacen chasquear continuamente – su tono se fue volviendo más y más morboso – Y cuando te cogen entre sus patas, te las acercan y…

– ¡James¡Qué horrible! – le reprendió Victoire, que había dejado su conversación con Penélope al oír lo que el mayor de los Potter le contaba a su hermano – ¡Deja a Albus en paz!

– Vamos, Vic, Al ya tiene edad de defenderse sólo – terció Fred, con la misma voz empalagosa que antes James había usado con él, dibujando una sonrisa burlona – ¿A que sí, Al?

Fred esperaba que Al le contestara algo a él o a James, enfurruñado, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con algo desconcertante.

– Fred ¿Alguna vez has entrado en el Bosque Prohibido?

Entonces el pelirrojo rió con aire suficiente.

– Es mi segundo hogar – dijo, ante el horror de Rose – La vista de Hagrid ya no es lo que era antes, así que…La mitad de las veces no puede pillarme a tiempo. – sacudió la cabeza, haciendo ver que le daba un poco de pena el estado de los ojos del viejo guardabosques – ¿Por qué? – preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.

– Por nada – se apresuró a contestar Al – ¿Qué hay allí?

– ¡Uuuy¡De todo! – replicó Lance, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose detrás suya, con las manos en sus hombros, y hablando en un estremecedor susurro – Plantas venenosas…

– Acromántulas…. – añadió James, en el mismo tono y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Centauros hostiles…– continuó Fred exactamente con la misma expresión que James.

– Hombres lobo sanguinarios…

– Unicornios feministas…

– Algún que otro troll…

– ¡BASTA YA LOS TRES! – exclamaron a la misma vez Victoire y Penélope, con aire autoritario, al ver como Al iba palideciendo cada vez más – ¡Dejad de asustar a Albus!

– Ooooh, qué miedo… ¿Qué harás, Penny? – Lance lanzó una mirada burlona a su hermana – ¿Escribir a papi?

La chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante, que Lance y Fred encontraron tan ridícula que no tuvieron más que echarse a reír.

– "Querido Papi. Dos puntos…– empezó a recitar Lance – Lance no para de molestar. Y soy una pedante con el culo gordo. Firmado: Esa tont…"¡Ay! – Penélope, no soportando más el comportamiento de su hermano, le había lanzado su libro de Runas.

Al terminó la comida mucho más preocupado que antes y las siguientes clases las pasó sumergido en su propia mente, inquieto y nervioso por todo lo que podría pasare en el bosque.

Cuando por fin estuvo de vuelta a la sala común, y se dejó caer en una de las butacas, Rose aprovechó para abordarle otra vez. Cuando notó como su prima se sentaba junto a él, emitió un gruñido de fastidio, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

– Antes de que digas nada – empezó ella, haciendo que Al pusiese los ojos en blanco –No voy a decirte que no vayas. Sólo, que si lo vas a hacer y además quitarle su escoba a James, recordarte que también lleves…esto…– y ante el asombro de Al, que no se lo esperaba, Rose sacó de debajo de su túnica la capa de invisibilidad que su padre le había dado a James, y se la tendió.

Albus la miró parpadeando, pasmado. ¿De verdad esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Rose¿De verdad había robado la capa invisible del dormitorio de James y se la estaba ofreciendo ahora¿De verdad le estaba ayudando a quebrantar las normas?

"Bueno, yo también era un poco…cargante en el colegio, y en Hogwarts" recordó que una vez le dijo su tía Hermione, cuando Al se quejó de algo referente a las normas que le había hecho Rose cuando ambos estaban en primaria "Le daba a la lata a tu padre y a tu tío (Entonces se escuchó un '¡Y que lo digas!' de fondo, de su tío Ron, que hizo que su tía gruñera) Pero después aprendí a quién debía mi lealtad" añadió, mirando a su marido, que le sonrió con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida " Y Rose lo aprenderá antes que yo, te lo aseguro. Después de todo, siendo hija de su padre…"

– ¿En serio me estás echando una mano? – no pudo evitar el deje de sorpresa en su voz, mientras cogía la capa.

– Eres mi primo, si no puedo evitar que vayas, sí puedo evitar el máximo daño posible – respondió Rose tranquilamente – Así no te pillarán.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, Rose! – exclamó Al, emocionado – ¡Muchas gracias!

– De nada – dijo ella a regañadientes – Y ahora vete. Y no le cuentes a nadie esto.

Al se levantó del sillón de un salto, estrechando la capa contra sí, y dirigiéndose a la escalera de caracol que llevaba a los dormitorios masculinos. Justo cuando posó la mano en la barandilla, pareció darse cuenta de algo y se volvió para mirar a su prima.

– Rose…ya que estabas…¿por qué no cogiste también la escoba? – inquirió.

– ¡No seas exigente! – replicó ella irritada, de una forma que Al no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca y subir las escaleras sin una queja más.

Media hora después estaba caminando con Scorpius Malfoy por los terrenos del colegio, con la Saeta de Fuego 3 de James. No era la mejor escoba del mundo ni mucho menos ya. Hacía dos sí, pero ahora la nueva Luz Blanca (que era la que tanto su madre como su tío tenían) era la favorita de todos los equipos de Quidditch, ya que alcanzaba una velocidad ni de lejos rozada por la Saeta y tardaba mucho, muchísimo tiempo en que alguna de sus cualidades se estropeara lo más mínimo. Malfoy por su parte cargaba bajo el brazo la Nimbus 2021 e iba hablando orgullosamente sobre ella.

– Bueno, está claro que no es como la Luz Blanca, ni mucho menos. Mi padre no me dejaría tener una así si él no puede tener una mejor – rió – Pero, quitando el defecto de escorar, creo que esta supera a tu Saeta.

– No es mía – repuso Al – Es de mi hermano. Yo dejé la mía en casa. Es más antigua que la de James, pero a él se la compraron por su cumpleaños y porque la pidió expresamente. Yo tengo una Nimbus 2020 – dijo con una mueca – Pero a cambio de una escoba nueva tengo una lechuza, así que tampoco me quejo-.

–¿Ah, sí? – los ojos de Malfoy brillaron – Yo no tengo ninguna. A mis padres no les gustan las mascotas. ¿Cómo se llama?

– _Breeze_. James también tiene una, pero es mucho más vieja. Se llama _Homer_.

– ¿_Homer_? – repitió Malfoy desconcertado.

– Ah…sí, verás, no es que sea un animal muy inteligente. Apenas entiende lo que James le pide – contestó con una sonrisa divertida – Y hay una serie muggle que a él…buenos, nos encanta…el protagonista en un tío bastante corto que se llama _Homer_…

– Creo que he oído hablar de ella – dijo Scorpius con vaguedad.

– Sí, es bastante…– empezó Al con entusiasmo, pero de repente paró en seco. Había visto algo que le había paralizado. Junto al lago había dos grandes monumentos, de los que siempre había oído hablar. Uno, era un magnífico sepulcro de mármol blanco. El otro, un obelisco negro con nombres tallados en toda su superficie. Se quedó sin aliento. Con la vista fija en aquellas dos efigies, caminó hacia ellas. Sentía como si le hubieran hipnotizado hasta su presencia. No podía evitarlas. Al llegar frente al sepulcro, rozó con la yema de los dedos el nombre inscrito en él, como si fuera un tesoro. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE"

– Hola…– murmuró, mientras una lenta sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro – Así que tú eres…el magnífico Dumbledore…

Su padre le había hablado tantas y tantas veces de aquel hombre…Un mago maravilloso y una persona noble y llena de grandeza, que ayudó a su padre y le resolvió dudas incluso muerto. Después de un rato contemplando absorto el sepulcro, tuvo que obligar con gran esfuerzo a sus ojos a mirar a otro lado, y estos se dirigieron automáticamente al obelisco. "MONUMENTO A LOS CAÍDOS EN LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS" rezaba una placa al pie de este. Cuando Albus se acercó, la sensación que experimentó fue diferente. La emoción seguía allí, pero también acompañada de una fuerte tristeza. Dumbledore había sido un gran hombre, pero ya había tenido una vida plena y estaba completamente hecho a la idea de que iba a morir. En cambio…todas las personas cuyos nombres permanecerían perpetuamente grabados allí…no. Allí había nombres que debían de estar junto a él, que debían de haberle conocido y seguir viviendo.

El primero que captaron sus ojos fue "Fredderick Weasley". El gemelo de su tío George. Su abuela siempre decía que cuando Fred murió, su gemelo perdió una parte de sí mismo que nunca recuperaría. Le habían arrancado su mitad y se la habían llevado a dónde ya no volvería. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se preguntó si de haber seguido viviendo, tendría justo el mismo aspecto que su otro tío.

Volvió a sentir una intensa aprensión al leer "Remus y Nymphadora Lupin". Los padres de Teddy. Habían muerto a los pocos meses de nacer su querido amigo. No habían tenido tiempo de conocerle, de verle crecer ni de estar junto a él. De disfrutar de la nueva etapa que se abría ante ellos. "Colin Creevey". Su padre le había contado que aquel chico, que murió con sólo dieciséis años, lo había admirado profundamente, y eso le había hecho volver al castillo cuando le habían puesto a salvo y morir allí. Y el último nombre que vio relucir fue su segundo: "Severus Snape". Poco tiempo después de la batalla, su padre había explicado parte de lo que había visto en el pensadero, todos los recuerdos que demostraban que desde que Dumbledore se apiadó de él, siempre había sido leal a Hogwarts. Que no era un traidor si no un héroe que nunca pudo enseñar sus méritos y esconder siempre lo mejor de sí.

Unas cuántas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos, mientras contemplaba el obelisco. Allí había unos cuántos nombres más. Personas a las que no conocía, pero que habían dado su vida por proteger la de su padre, y garantizar así el futuro de muchos otros.

– ¡Eh, Al! – le llamó Malfoy, mientras le señalaba el bosque con la cabeza – ¡Venga, podemos ver eso otro día¡Vamos!

– Gracias…a todos – susurró Al al monumento, observándolo un segundo más. Luego se limpió las lágrimas, recogió su escoba y corrió al lado de Scorpius.

– Aquí podremos jugar bien – declaró Malfoy, parándose en un sombrío claro del Bosque Prohibido. Los árboles que los rodeaban eran tan altos que, aún siendo un claro, le costaba ver algo más que un pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Se habían adentrado en el bosque guante cinco minutos, mientras la vegetación crujía a su alrededor y entre los arbustos escapan murmullos misteriosos. A Al le daba la sensación de estar en el vientre de un animal vivo. Incluso le daba la sensación de que el bosque _respiraba_. Pero prefirió pensar en la alegre perspectiva de volar antes de los peligros que podían estar acechándoles.

Malfoy había traído consigo una vieja quaffle de aspecto ajado, con el cuero medio agrietado, pero ninguna pelota más. Así que decidieron jugar a tirar penaltis. El chico era un excelente lanzador (de cada diez tiros conseguía colarle ocho a Albus) pero un pésimo guardián, con lo cuál iban bastante igualados.

– ¡Pero si esa era muy fácil! – exclamó Al cuando Scorpius no consiguió parar un tiro directo.

–¡Eh, tú tampoco eres el mejor guardián del mundo que digamos, Potter! – replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona mientras bajaba para recoger la quaffle. Se la pasó – Anda, tira otra vez. ¿Ves que bien se está aquí? Ya te dije que no había peligro.

Al miró a su alrededor, satisfecho.

– Tenías razón. Ya verás cuando Rose me vea aparecer sano y salvo.

– ¿Quién es Rose?

– Mi prima. Rose Weasley.

– Ah, Weasley…sí, la de clase de Transformaciones. Tío, parecía como…si se lo tomara demasiado en serio. ¿No crees?

– Bueno, su madr…

Pero Al no pudo decirle nada relacionado con su tía Hermione ni con Rose, porque justo en ese momento, un fuerte y restallante chasquido le interrumpió, dejando las palabras congeladas en su garganta, junto con su aliento.


	4. La Piedra Negra

_Muchas gracias de nuevo por todas las reviews. ¡No puedo creer que todo sean halagos! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste._

_Muchas gracias también a Sponge Val, pues se me olvidó mencionar que ella había sido la que me había informado del trabajo de Ron. _

_¡Muchos besitos a todos!_

**La Piedra Negra**

(Dos días después de que Al entrara en el Bosque Prohibido)

– ¡Pues papá dice que puedo hacerlo! – se quejó Hugo con aire enfurruñado, mientras se ponía el pijama.

– ¿Y desde cuándo tu padre dice algo coherente? – replicó su madre, mientras echaba las sábanas de la cama del pequeño hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué es "coherente"? – inquirió el niño, receloso, metiéndose en la cama.

– Coherente es algo que tiene sentido, Hugo – Hermione besó a su hijo en la frente y le arropó.

– Deberías dejar de arroparme – le aconsejó Hugo, con aire solemne, haciendo que Hermione levantara las cejas, divertida – Ya tengo casi diez años. – luego cambió de tema, poniendo carita inocente – Entonces ¿puedo hacerlo?

Hermione sonrió y le apagó la luz.

– No, cariño – contestó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un bufido enfadado desde dentro, pero decidió ignorarlo. Bajó las escaleras y descubrió a Ron en la cocina, intentando manejar sin éxito la batidora. La salsa se escapaba por todos lados a una velocidad incontrolada y manchaba las paredes. A su lado, George reía a carcajadas, viendo la cara manchada de pringue rosa de su hermano menor.

– ¡Maldito chisme _muggle_! – gruñía, mientras presionaba la tapa contra la jarra con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Estate quieto ya¡George, deja de reírte y ayúdame!

– ¡Si te estas manejando muy bien tú sólo! – exclamó él, entre risas.

Hemione terminó de bajar las escaleras y se paró en la puerta de la habitación donde sucedía la catástrofe culinaria.

– Ron, el botón – le recordó su mujer, con voz tranquila y una sonrisa mezcla de cariño y diversión.

– ¡¿Cuál¡Hay siete! – el tono de su marido era justo el contrario al suyo. Eso hizo las carcajadas de George aún más fuertes.

Hermione entró en la cocina a zancadas y apagó ella misma la batidora, que se quedó quieta al segundo, provocando el alivio inmediato de Ron

–¡_Fregotego_!

La habitación quedó limpia de nuevo y Ron se dejó caer en una silla, con gesto derrotado.

– El único…cacharro de esos que aún se me resiste – murmuró, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la batidora – ¿Por qué no lo tiramos de una vez?

– Mi hermano, el famoso jugador de Quidditch, vencido por un artefacto _muggle_…– George sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con aire divertido – Creo que tendré que volver a ignorar que perteneces a mi misma familia. En fin…– dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Ron – Tengo que irme, Effie me ha jurado que como hoy llegue tarde a cenar otra vez me echará la maldición de pelos en las orejas. – señaló un paquete de llamativo color naranja que había dejado sobre la mesa – Ahí os dejo los caramelos de prueba. Avisadme de los result…

– ¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Hermione, tajante – ¡Hugo no va a tu conejillo de indias, George¿Por qué no lo pruebas en Ed? – le desafió. Edward era el otro hijo de George. Tenía ocho años y aún no iba a Hogwarts.

– ¡Lo he intentado! Pero Effie me pilló y…– hizo una mueca de dolor – digamos que un licántropo a mi lado era un ser barbilampiño. ¡Además, ningún efecto secundario puede ser peligroso! Te lo juro, e incluso os he dejado un antídoto…¡Ron ha dicho que sí!

– Cielo, no va a pasarle nada a Hug…– empezó Ron.

Pero Hermione le dedicó una mirada tan fulminante y amenazadora que George no tuvo más remedio que desistir y recoger el paquete. Después de todo, ella ya no era un adolescente a la que se le pudiera tomar el pelo. Era una mujer adulta y, sobre todo, _madre_ (y él sabía por experiencia que las madres podían ser muy peligrosas). Se despidió de todos y salió un poco más desanimado de lo que había entrado, pero le oyeron reírse nada más cerrar la puerta, tal vez recordando la pelea de Ron y la batidora. Hermione se volvió a su marido con actitud de quién va a empezar una regañina. Él se encogió en el asiento, deseando no ser él mismo en aquel momento y lugar.

– A Hugo le-le encantan esas golosinas, cariño… – balbució Ron antes de que su mujer pudiese empezar – Y-y George me aseguró que lo máximo que podía pasarle era que se le pusiese la lengua verde por…unos días…

Hermione le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicarle no de un modo demasiado amable, cuando, de repente, el sonoro timbre del teléfono finalizó la bronca que aún no había empezado. Hermione apretó los labios, molesta por la interrupción y fue a coger el teléfono mientras Ron mostraba una dilatada sonrisa instantánea.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó cogiendo el auricular, con lo que sin duda era un tono mucho más agradable que él que iba a emplear antes con su marido.

– Hermione…– la voz de Harry lo alarmó. Era ahogada, imprecisa, como si le costase formar palabras – ¿Has…has recibido alguna carta de Rose?

– No…– respondió ella con cautela. Ron se había acercado y le había puesto una mano en el hombro, al ver la carra de preocupación de su mujer – Aunque confiamos en que mañana o pasado nos llegué alguna. ¿Por…?

– Ginny…y…yo…– se escuchó como Harry tragaba saliva y habló con más firmeza – Tenéis que leer la última carta de Al.

HpHpHpHpHp

(Poco después de que Al entrara en el Bosque Prohibido)

Al se dio la vuelta lentamente, sintiendo como cada miembro de su cuerpo se estremecía por el miedo. Abrió los ojos hasta alcanzar el tamaño de dos pelotas de golf, y empalideció. Frente a él, chasqueando sus pinzas y mirándolo con sus varios y amenazantes ojos, estaba la araña más enorme y peluda que hubiera visto en su vida. Retrocedió asustado, chocándose con Scopius, que estaba paralizado por el terror. La araña avanzó unos pocos pasos, produciendo un ruido espeluznante con sus patas al deslizarse sobre la hierba.

– Es una…una…una…– tartamudeaba Malfoy, señalándola con un dedo tembloroso.

Al sabía que no tenían tiempo para hacer nada. Aquello era una acromántula. Una de verdad. Enorme, peligrosa y mortífera. Y amante de la carne humana. Y ellos dos sólo eran dos niños de once años. Las oportunidades eran casi nulas. Si no quería que quedasen reducidas a cero, tenía que actuar. Y rápido.

– ¡¡MALFOY, COGE TU ESCOBA!! – gritó, montándose en la suya, dispuesto a despegar en cuánto su amigo lo hiciese también.

Pero Scorpius no podía moverse. Parecía un macabro títere de cera, con la misma expresión que un animal en un matadero. Su cuerpo no se movía. Estaba agarrotado. El miedo le dominaba y le encadenaba los pies al suelo. La araña se movió otro poco más, esta vez con una meta fija en su mirada asesina: El joven Malfoy. Al, presa del pánico, corrió hacia él y agarrándolo de la túnica lo subió de un fuerte tirón a su escoba. Sintió un dolor desgarrante en el bazo, al haber hecho tanta fuerza en tan poco tiempo, pero no le importó. Pegó una fuerte patada en el suelo y ambos se abrían elevado hacia el suelo de no ser porque la acromántula eligió ese precioso instante abalanzarse sobre la escoba y atrapar el palo entre sus pinzas. Al y Malfoy chillaron, viendo como el monstruo rompía el extremo del transporte, acercándose cada vez más a ellos, furiosa. El moreno sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó con ella a la araña, gritando el primer conjuro que se le pasó por la mente:

– ¡¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!!

Un chorro de luz roja golpeó a la acromántula, que con un estremecedor quejido se apartó, dolorida y llena de rabia. Al y Scorpius despegaron velozmente, escapando de allí. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no había sido lo más sensato. La araña les había desprovisto de la cola de la escoba, y sin eso, no era más que un simple palo con una frágil habilidad para volar. Se tambaleaba y sacudía, daba tumbos y se elevaba y descendía a mucha velocidad, poniendo en peligro la vida de sus jóvenes pasajeros. Al intentó manejarla, pero todo era en vano. Estaba fuera de control. Finalmente, y como última salida, apuntó el mango hacia abajo, obligándola forzosamente a caer en picado. Se estrellarían, pero al menos eso era mejor que caer a diez o quince metros de altura.

Golpearon fuertemente contra el suelo, saliendo despedidos a varios metros de dónde había chocado la escoba. Al notó como todos sus huesos protestaban de dolor y se quedó unos segundos tumbado en el suelo, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento. La boca le sabía a sangre, lo que, dadas las circunstancias, no le extrañó en absoluto. Se levantó con esfuerzo y buscó a Scorpius con la mirada. Estaba a pocas distancia de él, tendido sobre un costado y aferrándose una pierna con ambas manos. Se arrastró hacia él, para verificar su estado. El chico estaba mucho más pálido de lo que ya era, y sus labios lucían un enfermizo color morado.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada. Miró su pierna – ¿No te la habrás…?

– No…no…– respondió el niño inmediatamente, no sin cierto trabajo – Se me…pasará…– contorsionó el gesto emitiendo un gemido sordo, lo que no le daba mucha credibilidad.

Al se sentó, apoyando su cabeza sobe un tronco reseco y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba que el corazón dejase de latirle tan fuerte. Necesitaba soltar toda esa adrenalina. Así que, no sabiendo exactamente por qué, rompió a reír, lleno de una desbordante vitalidad. Se dio cuenta de que en esos escasos minutos, se había sentido mucho más vivo que casi nunca. Aquello había sido…una verdadera aventura. Una como las muchas de las que hablaba su padre que había protagonizado. Ni siquiera James, Lance o Fred, que solían recibir un Vociferador por semana, habían llegado a tanto. A pesar de que siempre había sido el más tranquilo de sus tres hermanos, en ese momento se sintió el más temerario de todos ellos.

Malfoy, viendo sus carcajadas, alzó las cejas, sorprendido a la vez que confundido.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – demandó – ¿Por qué te ríes?

– ¡¿No lo entiendes?! – replicó Al entre risas – ¡Estamos vivos¡Hemos visto a una acromántula, y hemos escapado de ella!

– ¿Y…? – Malfoy adelantó el rostro, aún desconcertado.

– ¡Que no hay muchos niños de once años que puedan decir lo mismo!

Scorpius reflexionó unos segundos sus palabras y luego también el dejó escapar una risa discreta.

– No, supongo que no – soltó un suspiro de cansancio y satisfacción – Aunque creo que tu hermano te va a matar cuando vea su escoba así…– señaló con un gesto indefinido al palo astillado que reposaba a varios metros de ellos. – Yo te daría la mía, – Al le miró con escepticismo – pero creo que en estos momentos estará ya en el estómago del bichejo ese…

– Ya…– Al sonrió y se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy para ayudarle – Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al castillo. Está anocheciendo. – miró a su alrededor, pues no había contemplando antes dónde estaban exactamente. Parecía un gran claro, con los restos deshilados y casi completamente destruidos de una inmensa red arácnida. Parecía llevar allí muchos años, tantos que podría estar cubierta de telarañas…Pero claro, se dijo Al, eso era absurdo, siendo una telaraña en sí misma. Era bastante curioso y inquietante a la vez. ¿Sería el antiguo hogar de una acromántula…o seguiría viviendo allí?

Malfoy se levantó con ayuda de su brazo y se sacudió las briznas de hierba de su túnica, mientras murmuraba algo sobre no mencionar las manchas en una carta o algo así, cuando Al se fijó en un débil resplandor entre la maleza. Extrañado, se acercó hasta allí, para descubrir, relumbrando entre la hierba, una piedra negra, ovalada y agrietada. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era corriente. Tenía un símbolo desconocido grabado, aunque apenas se distinguía por el paso de los años. La cogió con cuidado y la observó algunos segundos, dándole vueltas en la palma de su mano. No parecía tener ningún poder en especial, y sin embargo…

– ¡Creo que veo la salida por allí! – exclamó entonces Malfoy, con los ojos entornado, mirando a un hueco de luz entre las ramas de los árboles – ¡Vamos, antes de que nos pillen!

– Sí, vale – respondió Al, guardándose la piedra en el bolsillo.

Entonces, cuando se ponía en camino, sucedió algo. Al creyó distinguir un par de ojos brillantes de mirada hostil tras un arbusto. En cuanto sus ojos verdes se posaron en ellos, estos desaparecieron. Decidió que, seguramente, debía de haber sido alguna criatura que, por una u otra razón, había decidido no atacarles.

– ¡¡TE LO DIJE!!

El grito resonó por toda la sala común, haciendo ecos en las paredes de piedra, y provocando que todos los alumnos allí presentes clavaran su mirada en Albus y Rose, sentados en un rincón. Pero a la joven Weasley pareció traerle sin cuidado que llamara la atención. Al se daba cuenta de que había sido una idea malísima contarle lo sucedido en el bosque a la niña.

– ¡Te dije que te harías daño¡Te dije que no saldría bien¡Te dije que no fueras, que sería peligroso! – le gritó Rose a su primo, furiosa – ¡Mira lo que has conseguido¡¿Cómo les explicarás a tus padres el por qué James necesita una escoba nueva¡¿Cómo lo explicará Malfoy¡Se enterarán¡¡Y mis padres me dirán que por qué no te detuve¡¡Nos has metido en un buen lío!!

Viendo como se estaban convirtiendo en el centro de las miradas, Al sacó la varita y murmuró un hechizo a su alrededor: _Muffliato. _Era una suerte que su padre se lo hubiera enseñado (ese, _expelliarmus _y algunos otros que Harry había juzgado oportunos)

– ¡Rose, no me ha pasado nada¡Estoy bien¿Y en serio crees que nuestros padres nos echarán una bronca por esto¡Ellos han hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas en el pasado! – ambos estaban al tanto de las muchas y muchas aventuras que habían corrido sus padres – ¿Sabes cuántas veces arriesgaron su vida?

– ¡Porque tenían que hacerlo¡No por un simple capricho como…como tú¡Y has roto la escoba de tu hermano!

– Mira, James… ¡James ni siquiera quiere jugar al Quidditch¡Se pidió de regalo esa escoba para hacerme rabiar¡No le dirá nada a mis padres, cuando yo le cuente lo que he hecho! Nadie se enterará de nada, estoy seguro de que me encubrirá. Después de todo, es mi hermano ¿no?

Rose se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo impertérrita. Tomó aire y puso expresión grave.

– Lo siento, Al, pero si no le cuentas a tus padres lo que has hecho…tendré que hacerlo yo. – Al la miró como si estuviera loca – ¡No me mires así¡Si se dice la verdad a tiempo, el castigo es menor!

– ¡Muy bien! – gritó Albus, rabioso. Le fastidiaba que su prima fuera tan mandona y correcta. Era insufrible…y completamente ilógica. Primero le advertía, luego le ayudaba… ¡y luego le reñía¿Estaba de su parte o no? Si ella probara lo bien que se sentía al romper las normas…si ella sintiera esa emoción explotando en el pecho…– ¡Le escribiré una maldita carta, pero no vuelvas a actuar como mi madre, porque no lo eres!

Deshizo el hechizo y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio pisando fuertemente, para que Rose pudiera entender hasta que punto estaba enfadado con ella. Se dejó caer en su cama, cogiendo pluma, tinta y pergamino, pensando que aquella era la mayor estupidez que iba a cometer en su vida. Antes le había dicho a su prima que estaba seguro de que sus padres no podrían reprocharle nada…pero ahora, estando con la pluma pendiente sobre el pergamino en blanco, y a punto de contarles lo que había hecho, ya no estaba tan seguro. En su imaginación veía miles y miles de Vociferadores con la voz de su madre llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor y gritándole hasta dejarle sordo.

Al fin, se llenó de valor y empezó a escribir.

_Queridos Papá y Mamá (y Lily):_

_Rose me está obligando a esto. Tía Hermione puede sentirse orgullosa de su hija, aunque en estos momentos tengo ganas de matarla (cosa que no haré porque entonces el que me mataría sería Tío Ron). _

_Fui al Bosque Prohibido (mamá, respira hondo) con un amigo (Scorpius Malfoy , lo conocéis ¿no?) a jugar al Quidditch. Cogí la escoba de James. Todo iba bien (lo juro), e íbamos empatados. Pero nos topamos con una acromántula (Por cierto, es verdad lo que me contabais. Son bastante feas) (Mamá, no chilles, por favor) y logramos escapar. Aunque la Saeta de Fuego 3 se rompió. Pero, bueno, es un mal menor comparado con la posibilidad de perder a vuestro hijo ¿no? _

_Así que, en realidad, no ha pasado nada, y no tenéis por qué enfadaros conmigo ¿verdad? Tampoco nos han pillado ¡Todo bien! _

_Por cierto, vi los dos monumentos de los que me hablasteis. Estuve seguro de que Albus Dumbledore fue un gran hombre. He pensado en comprar algunas flores para ponerlas junto al obelisco. En memoria, ya sabéis…de quienes. No lo he comentado todavía con nadie, pero creo que será una buena idea y está permitido. _

_Las clases me han ido bien. Bueno, Transformaciones no tanto, pero el resto…bien. Aunque aún no he tenido ni Pociones, ni Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ni Herbología. Y sí, Binns es increíblemente aburrido ¿cómo lo soportabais?_

_Os quiere, vuestro hijo:_

_Al. _

_P.D: En el bosque encontré una piedra negra bastante extraña. Tiene cosas grabadas. Me la voy a quedar, es curiosa._

HpHpHpHpHp

(Volviendo a los dos días después)

Ron terminó de leer la última frase dos segundos después que su mujer, y alzó sus ojos azules hasta toparse con el rostro de Harry. Éste tenía una expresión seria y extremadamente preocupada. Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá, con la cara ensombrecida, mitad miedo mitad furia.

– Harry…podría haberse…– murmuró Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

– Matado, ya lo sé – dijo él – Yo intuía que se metería en líos. Tarde o temprano. Es hijo mío y de Ginny… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero no tan pronto y tan…

– Ha sido ese chico Malfoy – gruñó Ron – Seguro que le convenció…

– Ron, no digas bobadas – le espetó su hermana, cortante – No puedes echarle la culpa a un niño que no conoces. – se levantó con aire decidido – Al fue porque quiso. Voy a hacer té antes de que me…

– Te acompaño – dijo rápidamente Hermione, con la secreta esperanza de calmar los humos de Ginny mientras estaban a solas.

Harry miró una vez más la carta, en manos de Ron. Contemplaba las últimas palabras con angustia. Su mente intentaba calmarle y decirle que no podía ser, pero su corazón le decía la verdad…y él confiaba en su corazón. Eran tres simples frases despreocupadas….pero cuánto podían llegar a oprimirle el pecho.

– Harry ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Ron, observando su semblante.

Harry señaló con un dedo la posdata. El pelirrojo la volvió a leer, sin comprender.

– La piedra negra…– clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de su amigo – Al ha encontrado la Piedra de la Resurrección.


	5. El momento más humillante de la vida

_Espero que sepáis perdonar mi gran retraso. Mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y me ha costado mucho escribir :'(_

_Éste capítulo no tiene intriga como los otros, digamos que es…una especie de "intermedio", pero aún así, espero que os guste. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por las reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo. _

_¡Muchos besitos!_

**El momento más humillante de la vida**

Pese a que el otoño estaba cada vez más cercano, el aire exterior era tibio y pegajoso; sin que soplara la más leve de las brisas. Un débil rayo de luna se colaba entre las cortinas del dormitorio Potter, acariciando con suavidad la dormida figura de Ginny, que reposaba desnuda junto a su marido, con la cabeza acomodada en su pecho. Respiraba apaciblemente y nada parecía perturbar su sueño.

En cambio Harry no podía hacer otra cosa si no permanecer despierto. Durante el día conseguía comportarse con normalidad. Trabajar bien, llegar a casa, reír con Lily, atender a Ginny, telefonear a Ted (hacía años que había convencido a Andrómeda de lo útil que era un teléfono) hablar con Ron y Hermione, recibir una enésima lechuza de George donde le pedía si Lily podría probar una nueva invención Weasley (y que jamás era aceptada por Ginny, que se la devolvía a su hermano llena de improperios escritos en la parte de atrás), cenar y mandar a su hija a la cama por vigésimo octava vez, besar desenfrenadamente a Ginny y hacer el amor…Pero cuando tocaba el momento de dormir, de dejarse abrazar por Morfeo, no podía. Porque Hogwarts, Albus, James y la Piedra de la Resurrección aprovechaban ese momento para asaltar su imaginación y llenarla de imágenes inquietantes y angustiosas. Ya llevaba tres días así y era insoportable.

Decidió dar un paseo. Se incorporó, apartando el rostro de Ginny con sumo cuidado de su torso para que no despertara y se vistió en silencio. En el último momento decidió coger su varita; ya que aunque vivían en un barrio _muggle_, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la exclamación "¡Alerta Permanente!" con la voz de Moody atronó en su mente.

Caminó un par de calles abajo, contemplando los pulidos setos y las escasas estrellas centelleantes que adornaban pobremente el cielo nocturno. Deseó tener a mano el Desluminador de Dumbledore, y apagar las farolas que había a su alrededor y que cubrían con su frío artificio la cálida luz de los pequeños astros.

Finalmente, tomó asiento en un viejo banco de hierro y contempló con aire distraído el pequeño estanque sucio de un jardín vecino. Y la preocupación volvió a atraparle otra vez.

Al no había vuelto a mandar ninguna carta. Harry se decía a sí mismo que eso era completamente normal. Que los hijos no escribían a sus padres todos los días ni mucho menos. Dudaba incluso de que él mismo lo hubiese hecho sus padres hubieran estado vivos. Aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud. De todas formas, no creía que todavía hubiera pasado nada malo. Él…bueno, lo habría sabido. Tenía conocidos en Hogwarts. Además, Albus seguramente no había dado tres vueltas a la piedra ni averiguado para que servía. La habría tomado por una china curiosa, original y la habría dejado en su baúl. Y ya está.

Harry anheló que hubiera pasado eso. Que la piedra yaciera en un rincón olvidado del baúl de su hijo.

Cuando un temor, una certeza más fuerte, volvió a su memoria.

HpHpHpHpHp

Cuando Al puso un pie en la sala común, vio como una espesa melena pelirroja se perdía a través de las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al dormitorio femenino. Bufó, aunque no se sentía realmente enfadado, si no más bien apenado. Él y Rose llevaban sin hablarse y evitándose el uno al otro desde lo del Bosque Prohibido. Desde que le gritara por tener que escribirle una carta. Y eso que tampoco había sido tan temible. No había recibido ningún Vociferador y James no se había disgustado con él por su escoba. Le había dicho que, en realidad, él no la usaba mucho, que en cualquier caso en vacaciones podía usar la de su madre que era mejor, y que había valido la pena sacrificarla sólo por la aventura que Al había vivido, que obligaba a contársela una y otra vez, exclamando que por fin se sentía un poco orgulloso de su hermano. Y es que James, pese a todas las bromas y burlas, tenía la genial virtud de que era rarísimo verlo enfadado porque era demasiado alegre y despreocupado para eso.

Pero aún así, Al no había hablado a su prima en varios días, porque pensaba que, igual que no le había pasado nada, también podrían haber habido consecuencias desastrosas, y todo habría sido porque ella le obligó a escribir la carta. Pero ahora se estaba empezando a arrepentir. Rose tampoco hacía ningún intento por romper el silencio establecido (el orgullo Granger y el orgullo Weasley corrían por sus venas) y se sentía muy sólo sin ella. Habían estado juntos desde pequeños. Sus padres se habían encargado de enviarles a la misma guardería, al mismo colegio, incluso a las mismas clases de patinaje. No podía concebir más de dos días sin ella. Era raro.

Subió a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas. Estaba agotado. Las clases de Transformaciones cada vez eran más difíciles y en Pociones le habían puesto una redacción de un pergamino sobre los Bezoares. Y a eso tenía que sumarle las prácticas de Encantamientos y la otra larguísima y aburridísima redacción para Historia de la Magia. Pero no iba a hacer nada de aquello esa noche. Las redacciones no tenía entregarlas hasta dentro de una semana y la próxima clase de Encantamientos sería en dos días. Tenía tiempo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio sobre su mesilla la piedra que había encontrado en el bosque. La dejó quieta en su mano y la examinó así, a la luz de las velas. Le gustaba mirarla. Era misteriosa. Única. Y era suya.

– ¿Qué es eso?

Albus intentó no poner cara de molestia. ¿Es que no había ni un día en que Jake no le preguntara algo que no le incumbía? Aunque lo hiciera sin mala intención y de manera amable, a Al le fastidiaba. Levantó la vista y lo vio parado al pie de la escalera, con Savir Sanjeet.

– Nada…una piedra. – contestó, fingiendo indiferencia.

– ¡Oh¿Tiene poderes mágicos? – inquirió Savir, un tanto entusiasmado.

"No lo sé. Pero me gustaría averiguarlo…_a solas_"

– No – la desilusión cruzó el rostro de los dos chicos – Me la ha mandado mi hermana pequeña – mintió – Ya sabéis, la encontró en el jardín, le pareció bonita y…en fin, para que no me olvide de ella – concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nunca pensó que mentir se le diera tan bien, porque tanto Jake como Savir parecieron convencidos. Con sus padres no era igual. Ambos le cogían una mentira a la primera. Tanto a él, como a Lily como a James, que era todo un experto. Sería porque su padre era auror y su madre…bueno, era su _madre_.

Por precaución, guardó la piedra en el baúl y se puso el pijama, mientras sus dos compañeros comentaban algo que había hecho Peeves en un pasillo del segundo piso, entre risas. Poco después llegó Evan, que saludó tímidamente y se metió en su cama, y cuando Al ya estaba a punto de dormirse, Abe, que había estado explorando Hogwarts dejándose maravillar (excesivamente) por la magia, volvió a la habitación y quiso comentar con todos lo que había visto, pero estos se hicieron los dormidos porque las charlas de Abe algunas veces eran insoportables. Adoraba y encontraba fascinante todo.

En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, se sentó junto a sus primos, mientras que Rose lo hizo bien alejada de él, junto a dos niñas más de primero. Comió con desgana, mientras James, Lance y Fred se lanzaban copos de cereales a la cara. Fred encantó uno para que ardiera, que cayó en el pelo de su hermano y le chamuscó un mechón. James se vengó de él haciéndole el embrujo de cosquillas por debajo de la mesa. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se giró sorprendida al escuchar las risas casi histéricas de Fred, que luchaba por coger su varita y hacer la contra-maldición.

– ¡Vais a conseguir que nos quiten puntos! – Penélope sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a su primo, consiguiendo que sus cosquillas parasen – ¡Vaya un comportamiento tan…!

– Sí, sí, ya. Gracias, Penny – respondió con indeferencia Fred, que ya no la escuchaba – Vaya, Al, no estás comiendo nada. – dijo, mirando como el moreno removía su tazón de gachas, sin siquiera probarlas.

– ¿Eh? – su atención había estado fijada en Rose, para ver si ella se encontraba tan desanimada como él, pero la niña conversaba alegremente con su amiga.

Fred se fijó a donde iba a parar la mirada de su primo e hizo una mueca de compasión, a la vez que le posaba una mano en su espalda

– Venga, Al, los enfados entre primos no duran eternamente. Mira, Lance y yo nos hemos peleado cientos de veces ¿A que sí, Lance?

– _Sep_. – convino este, cogiendo la fuente de huevos revueltos – Una vez tuve tentáculos una semana por su culpa.

Al hizo un ruidito que quería decir que bueno, que vale, pero que eso no le aliviaba. No le aliviaba en absoluto. Por muy cargante que pudiera resultar a veces Rose, la quería muchísimo, era como una segunda hermana.

Tragándose todo su enfado y amor propio (lo último no era mucho, peo sí lo suficiente como para haber seguido con el silencio forzado esos días), y sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más, se levantó y caminó hacia Rose. Esta giró el rostro ante la indicación de otra chica, y al verle, en su cara vio resplandecer una mezcla de alivio, alegría esperanza.

Pero en ese momento, _Breeze _llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, portando un sobre rojo en su pico.

HpHpHpHp

– Sigo pensando que no debiste haberle enviado el Vociferador – insistió Ron, apurando su vas de whisky de fuego.

Su hermana soltó un resoplido, molesta.

– Déjalo ya ¿quieres? Está hecho y punto – miró a su alrededor, de forma distraída – Además ¿cómo se sentiría James? Él hace una travesura y se lo envío, si con Al no hiciera lo mismo…pensaría que lo queremos más.

– Pero no es lo mismo. No les afecta igual – replicó Ron. En esos años había aprendido a entender un poco más las emociones de la gente – A James los Vociferadores le resbalan, pero Al…

– Perdone ¿es usted Ronald Weasley¿El guardián de los Cannons?

Ron volvió la cabeza para atender a una niña de diez años, dentuda y con cara de embelesada, que se había dirigido a él. En su mano llevaba un pergamino y una pluma.

– Sí – asintió, sonriendo. A Ron le encantaba la popularidad. Nunca había tenido de niño, pero ahora eso se estaba compensando. Señaló el pergamino – ¿Quieres que te firme un autóg…?

– S…digo¡No! – sus ojos se habían posado en Ginny – ¡Usted es Ginevra¡Ginevra Weasley! – pasó olímpicamente de Ron y le tendió la pluma y el pergamino a ella – ¡¿Me firma un autógrafo?!

– Claro – dijo Ginny sonriente, mientras Ron adoptaba una expresión funesta y gruñía algo sobre el feminismo y las niñas con dientes como conejos. Luego la chica se marchó sonriente y muy orgullosa de haber conseguido la firma de Ginny. Ella sonrió con cariño al ver la cara de su hermano – Vamos, Ron, sigues siendo…

– ¡¡LOS CANNONS!!

– ¡¡LAS HOLYHEAD!!

En la mesa de al lado, Hugo y Lily se habían enzarzado en una discusión sobre que equipo de Quidditch era mejor. Los dos hermanos les habían dejado sentarse aparte no por sus argumentos (como "Ya somos suficientemente mayores y maduros para tener algo de dependencia, papá" o "¡Venga, no romperemos nada¡Y si lo hacemos, juro que no será culpa mía si no de Hugo!") si no porque, en realidad, ellos estaban esperando a Harry y Hermione, con los que se habían citado después de que salieran de trabajar, para hablar de un asunto más importante que requería que sus hijos estuvieran alejados.

– ¡¡Papáaaa!! – Hugo corrió hasta su padre casi sin aliento, aunque su mesa sólo estaba a unos cuántos metros de la de Ron. Lo miró como si fuera un gran dios de la sapiencia – ¿A qué los Cannons son mejores que las Holyhead?

– Eh…– si hubiera sido en su casa, Ron habría contestado sin dudar que los primeros y con grandes dosis de orgullo. En cambio, con su hermana, perteneciente al equipo contrario, y su sobrina por delante, ya no estaba tan seguro de qué decir. – Los…los dos son buenos Hugo – contestó al final, titubeando.

– ¡Pero si el otro día dijiste que los Cannons podían patearle el trasero a las Hol…!

– ¡Hugo! – le advirtió su padre, más azorado que enfadado. Su hijo se calló de inmediato, sorprendido. Para suavizar la cosa, añadió: – ¿Queréis otro vaso de zumo de calabaza?

–¡¡Sí!! – contestaron unísono los dos niños.

Ron les dio el dinero, que ellos no tardaron nada en coge e ir hacia la barra; y luego se giró hacia su hermana, que lo miraba medio divertida medio ofendida, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en los labios.

– O sea…yo les digo a James y Al que apoyen a los Cannons y tú…– sacudió su melena pelirroja – Muy bien. En el próximo partido contra vosotros no tendré compasión.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido de campanillas, mientras la puerta del local se abría y entraban Harry, con aspecto taciturno y serio y Hermione, cargada con carpetas y papeles y cara de haber pasado una jornada agobiante.

– Hola, cariño – Hermione dio un corto beso en los labios a Ron y se dejó caer en la silla con un resoplido de cansancio – ¡Vaya día!

Harry también saludó a Ginny con un beso, pero se sentó con más reposo y no dijo nada. Miraba de forma ausente una mancha de cerveza de mantequilla que había en la mesa.

– ¡¡Papá!!

– ¡¡Mamá!!

Lily y Hugo se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivos progenitores, llenos de alegría.

– Hola, Lils…– saludó Harry con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa no muy convincente que hizo que su hija frunciera el ceño – ¿Qué tal?

– ¿Estás triste, papá?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando fingir despreocupación.

– No, para nada – aseguró.

– Pero…

– Lily, Hugo – interrumpió entonces Hermione, separándose del estrecho abrazo con su hijo – ¿Por qué no volvéis a vuestra mesa y acabáis los zumos?

Los niños se miraron desconcertados y por un momento pareció que iban a protestar, pero viendo las miradas de Ginny y Hermione, hicieron lo que se les pedía.

– Bien – dijo Ron cuando los pequeños se hubieron alejado, inclinándose sobre la mesa y hablando en un susurro – ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?

– Ya le he enviado una carta a Neville diciendo que me avise si nota cualquier cosa extraña en Al – dijo este, con un suspiro – Y he hecho lo mismo con Hagrid.

– Sabes que Rosie enviaría una carta mucho antes que ellos si ocurriera algo –le dijo su amigo – De todas formas, el asunto no es_ tan_, tan grave. La piedra en sí no es peligrosa ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

– Sí es peligrosa, Ronald – le contradijo Hermione – Imagínate que, sin querer, Al resucita a…a…no sé…a los padres de Harry – éste la miró fijamente – Todo Hogwarts conoce la historia de Al y de Harry ¿Cómo se quedarían todos si vieran a Lily y James? Se preguntarían como lo ha hecho, lo acosarían y…

– Ese no es el problema – le cortó de repente Harry – Al no puede resucitar a nadie puesto que no sabe que la piedra sirve para eso – explicó – Lo que me preocupa es como Al encontró la piedra. Lo hizo en el suelo, en la superficie…sobre la tierra.

– ¿Y? – inquirió Ron.

– Que después de la batalla, yo volví a al Bosque, y para asegurarme de que nadie, nunca más, se hiciera con la piedra, la enterré. – dijo Hary, y su voz se fue llenando cada vez más de preocupación – ¿Entendéis? Si Al la encontró por ahí, significa que _alguien_ la ha desenterrado. Que alguien la buscaba. Y si ese alguien aún persiste en su empeño…si averigua que Al la tiene…– tragó saliva, y miró a Ginny, que estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual – No quiero que Al pase por nada de lo que pasé yo.

HpHpHpHpHp

Al se quedó paralizado mientras contemplaba el sobre rojo que _Breeze_ había dejado caer en su mano. Un Vociferador. No podía ser… ¿Por qué se lo enviaban justo ahora, que pensaba que el peligro había pasado¿Por qué, era una estrategia para que los gritos calaran más hondo? Frente a él, sentada, Rose también miraba la carta horrorizada, aunque él no lo notó.

– Al – James se había levantado y ahora se había puesto junto a él – Al, cuánto antes lo abras mejor.

– No…no delante de…– Al miró a su alrededor con aprensión –…tanta gente…

– Funciona así. Vamos, la escucharemos los dos juntos ¿vale? – le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó suavemente, como el hermano protector que sabía ser cuando era necesario – No pasarás esto tú solo.

Al miró a su hermano con agradecimiento y una sonrisa débil.

– Gracias, James…– Al se armó de valor y, respirando hondo, rasgó el sobre.

Inmediatamente, la atronadora voz de Ginny (que podía llegar a ser terrible cuando estaba furiosa), llenó todo el Comedor.

– ¡¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!! – algunos rompieron a carcajadas, mientras el niño enrojecía de pies a cabeza – ¡¿PUEDES DECIRNOS, EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLÍN, QUE PARTE DEL "NO TE METAS EN LÍOS" QUE TE DIJO TU PADRE NO ENTENDISTE¡¿ACASO TE EDUCAMOS ASÍ¡¡DE JAMES ME LO ESPERO TODO – el aludido soltó un "¡Gracias!", halagado – PERO DE TI…¡¡NOS HAS DECEPCIONADO¡¿TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR EN LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO EN CASA SI TE HUBIERA OCURRIDOALGO?! – las risas iban aumentando a medida que el Vociferador continuaba – ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTAMOS¡PERO CLARO, TÚ SÓLO PENSABAS EN TI MISMO Y NO EN LO QUE SENTIRÍAMOS NOSOTROS…!– el rostro de Al, que había sido escarlata momentos antes, ahora estaba blanco como el papel – ¡¿VERDAD¡QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ENTRAR EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO¡¿ME OYES¡¡NUNCA!! – y de inmediato, la voz se suavizó – James, estamos muy contentos de que todavía no hayas hecho nada malo…

– Encima me lo restriega – gruñó James, mientras Lance y Fred, que habían estado callados cuando los gritos se dirigían a Al, reían ante aquello.

–…y Rose… – siguió la voz de Ginny, mucho más dulcemente – muchas gracias, cariño, por hacer que Al nos contara la verdad. Tus padres y nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti. Besos a todos.

El sobre se auto-destruyó, y decenas de tocitos de papel rojo cayeron como copos de nieve al suelo. La mezcla de vergüenza, culpa y furia que sentía Albus era tan grande que quería echarse a llorar. Lívido, y con el cuerpo temblando de rabia, miró a Rose, que tenía la boca abierta y estaba igual de blanca que él. Ya no tenía ninguna gana de hacer las paces con ella. Era la culpable de todo.

– Gracias – dijo, con tono irritado y gélido – Ahí lo tienes, Rose, era lo que querías ¿no? Que se sintieran orgullosos de ti…

– No, Al…– comenzó Rose, rompiendo su silencio, con rostro angustiado.

– ¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ!! – le interrumpió Al, apartándose de su hermano, que intentaba detenerle. Todos le miraban, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar, le daba igual – ¡¡PARA QUE NADIE PUDIERA TACHAR TU IMPECABLE HISTORIAL¡¡NADIE TE ECHA LA CULPA DE NADA, ENHORABUENA!!

– Al, por favor…– Rose parecía a punto de llorar.

– ¡¡GRACIAS POR EL MOMENTO MÁS HUMILLANTE DE MI VIDA!! – rugió, y la niña estalló en llanto – ¡¡ESPERO QUE AHORA TODOS TE FELICITEN POR "HABERME RECONDUCIDO AL BUEN CAMINO"¡ASÍ TU FELICIDAD SERÁ ABSOLUTA!

Y dando zancadas, e ignorando los murmullos y los profesores que quitaban puntos a Gryffindor por su comportamiento, salió del Gran Comedor. Dejando a Rose llorando más amargamente que nunca en su vida.


	6. Un ser querido

_El capítulo más largo que he escrito!! Siento la tardanza, escribir no es tan fácil n.n'  
_

_En este, aunque no pongo nada de los adultos, presento a tres nuevos personajes, uno de ellos vástago de un personaje que me encanta! (y a todos creo xD Es que es tan...especial) _

_He ido sentando bases de futuras parejas (muajaja) y sí, sí, no hace falta que me lo pidáis porque desde que me lo sugirieron por primera vez la idea de un Rose/Scorpius me pareció de lo más tentadora (aunque…no se sabe nunca) _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews porque es un gran apoyo!! Y si lees esto y te gusta ¿qué buena razón tienes para no dejar un review? xD_

_Muchos besitos a todos y gracias por vuestra paciencia y ánimo! _

**Un ser querido **

El aire frío y con olor a hierba golpeó a Al nada más salir a los terrenos. Era un aroma refrescante, y eso calmó un poco al chico. Pero no lo suficiente. Estaba lleno de rabia. De tristeza. De impotencia. Y todo era una batalla consigo mismo. Se odiaba por haber gritado a Rose. Por haberle dicho aquellas cosas horribles. Por haber descargado en ella la explosión de sentimientos negativos que le habían inundado. Y, sin embargo, otra parte de sí mismo le decía con tono venenosamente adulador que había hecho bien gritándole. Que él tenía toda la razón, y no había por qué atormentase. Que si su prima no hubiese hecho nada, su madre no le habría enviado ese Vociferador en el que se le tachaba de egoísta, entre otras cosas.

Y sus dos facetas, la que le odiaba y la que le daba la razón, se peleaban ferozmente dentro de él. Y no sabía a cuál escuchar. No sabía cuál creer. Lo único que quería era que parase, que todo quedase en calma. Pero su guerra interior parecía muy lejos de eso.

Dejando escapar un pequeño rugido de frustración, dio una patada a una piedra, y esta fue a rebotar contra el tronco de un árbol, cayendo al suelo luego.

– No deberías hacer eso – le dijo una voz suave – Vas a espantar a los whilfurgs.

Al levantó la vista del suelo. Junto al árbol dónde había chocado la piedra, había una niña de cabello rubio oscuro, recogido de una forma entre moño y cola de caballo; con facciones dulces y que miraba distraídamente entre las hojas del haya.

La reconoció en seguida a pesar de que no se habían visto mucho. Polar (Polaris, realmente) Scarmander. Hija de un descendiente de Newt Scarmander, autor de "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos") y de la famosa naturalista…Luna Lovegood. Sabía que tenía un año más que él y que era una chica siempre en las nubes. Sólo había coincidido con ella tres o cuatro veces, porque, aunque su madre era muy buena amiga de los suyos; su familia siempre estaba viajando por el mundo, investigando especies nuevas y haciendo documentales.

–Hola, Polar – dijo, intentando, sin demasiado éxito, ocultar su enfado – ¿Qué haces…aquí? – en realidad su pregunta inicial iba a terminar después del "haces", pero se dio cuenta de que era raro que alguien estuviera en los terrenos tan temprano.

Ella bajó la vista del árbol y la posó en él, aunque parecían mirar mucho más allá. Polar tenía unos bonitos ojos rasgados de color verde pálido, como el interior de las manzanas del mismo color. Al siempre había pensando que era mucho mejor que la chica tuviera esos ojos que los saltones y desmesurados ojos grises de su madre. Eso hacía que Polar no tuviera aire de loca, como ella, sólo de distraída.

– Mis padres quieren que investiguen si hay whilfurgs aquí – dijo como si susurrara, y volvió a escudriñar el follaje – Los descubrimos este verano en Dinamarca…son unos seres muy graciosos – esbozó una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba recordando algo pasado con esas criaturas – Mi madre piensa que pueden estar por toda Europa…y cree que Hogwarts puede ser uno de sus hogares. Son amantes de los bosques.

– Ah…bien…– fue lo único que consiguió decir Al. Polar siempre le había desconcertado. Cuatro veces de cuatro.

– ¿Me avisarás si ves uno? – le pidió entonces ella, amablemente – Son pequeños, dorados y…

– ¡Al¡Al!

Albus se giró. James venía corriendo hacia él, con el puño cerrado. Por un momento, el pequeño temió que su hermano fuera a pegarle. Incluso dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás. Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando James llegó hasta él, extendió su mano y la abrió. Nada de pegarle. En su palma blanca había una pastilla naranja y morada.

Una pastilla vomitiva.

– He pensado que ahora no estás como para dar clases – explicó el chico, ante la cara que se le había quedado a Al – Tómatela y pasa por la enfermería. Una hora para que te calmes un poco.

Albus parpadeó, mirando a la golosina. Durante unos segundos le costó procesar la información que su hermano le proporcionaba. La reacción llegó lentamente.

– ¡¡Al, que tengo que ir a clase¿Quieres cogerla ya? – le apremió James.

– ¡Ah!...vale, sí, sí – le quitó la pastilla a su hermano y la guardó en su bolsillo. Se la tomaría en un lavabo. Le daba cosa vomitar en público.

– Vaya numerito que has montado…están todos hablando d…– James se interrumpió cuando identificó a quién estaba al lado de su hermano. Súbitamente, y haciendo que Al se asombrara de nuevo, (¿cuántas veces iban ya?), enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Abrió la boca, pero sólo consiguió cerrarla y abrirla de nuevo varias veces, como un pez que se ahogara.

– Hola, James – dijo Polar con gentilidad, tomando su boqueo como un saludo.

– H…hola, Polar – balbució éste al fin, todavía de color escarlata. Luego, pareció acelerarse – Ha-hace-hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos…creo…

Ella asintió.

– Sí, desde la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres – confirmó, con su voz apacible – Me lo pasé muy bien. Hiciste bromas muy graciosas.

James pareció recobrar su vitalidad, pues semblante se iluminó como si fuera el mismísimo sol.

– ¿En serio? – inquirió, con una ancha sonrisa.

Al miraba primero a Polar y luego a James. Luego a Polar de nuevo. Y luego a James. Ella calmada y amable. Él eufórico y tímido. Se marchó de allí lentamente, (James ni siquiera lo notó), pensando en que su hermano tenía unos gustos francamente raros. Habiendo tantas chicas guapas en el mundo (no se podía negar que Polar era una), su hermano escogía a la hija de Luna Lovegood.

HpHpHpHpHp

La primera hora había pasado, pero a Rose Weasley esos sesenta minutos no le habían sentado nada bien. No había parado de llorar, y sentirse desgraciada. Y por consiguiente no había puesto atención en las clases y todo le había salido mal. La profesora había tenido suficiente tacto para no reprochárselo viendo su estado, pero eso no hacía que ella se sintiera mejor. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás quemándole la nuca. Y esta vez no eran de admiración y curiosidad nata, por ser hija de Ron Weasley (Guardián de los Cannons) y Hermione Granger, compañeros del héroe Harry Potter, que además era su tío, junto con la Cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies. No. Esta vez eran de lástima y de una curiosidad mucho más morbosa, por sus lágrimas y desdicha. Por el espectáculo del que había sido partícipe en el Gran Comedor.

Sintiendo todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, sintió que la entereza, la poca que había sido capaz de reunir, le abandonaba. Y se derrumbó, sentándose a llorar como una niña pequeña en un banco del patio.

No podía más. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por el Vociferador. Nunca había querido que se lo enviaran a Al. No buscaba eso. Claro que no. Lamentaba profundamente haberlo hecho, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo. Entendía que estuviese enfadado con ella, ella misma lo estaba también. No había sabido ser una prima leal. Le había creado problemas a Albus. Era un ser horrible. Repugnante. Peor que la más rastrera de las serpientes.

Las lágrimas caían en riadas por sus mejillas mientras pensaba todo esto, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Era un vacío y un sentimiento tan destructor el que la inundaba…Lo sentía brotar en su pecho y desbordar por sus ojos. Y no podía parar.

Entonces, sintió una mano tibia que se posaba en su hombro.

– Eh, Weasley, para de llorar. – dijo una voz firme, pero cordial.

No lo hizo, pero la sorpresa bien lo hubiera conseguido. Aquella voz era la de Malfoy. Recordó de golpe todas las advertencias, críticas y maldiciones que su padre había soltado sobre aquella familia. Que eran crueles, racistas, fríos, orgullosos, traicioneros, egoístas, malvados…

Y sin embargo, aquella voz cálida no correspondía para nada a esa descripción. Alzó sus anegados ojos azules para encontrarse de pleno con los grises de Scorpius. Y aunque e color evocara frialdad y distancia, ella los encontró templados y cercanos, como los de un amigo.

– N-n-no puedo – tartamudeó, temblorosa – ¡Mira to-todo lo que ha pasado¡Por-por… mi culpa¡Mía! – insistió – ¡Soy asquerosa!

– Oh, por el amor de Dios, Weasley – sin apartar su mano de dónde estaba, Scorpius tomó asiento a su lado – No lo eres. ¿Crees que yo te estaría tocando con la palma desnuda si lo fueras?

– Y-yo…no…no sé…– Rose dudó unos segundos pero luego volvió a decaer – ¡Al me odia!

– ¿Lo dices por lo que te ha gritado esta mañana? – ella asintió vigorosamente, aún llorando – Vamos, eso fue normal. Estaba enfadado y explotó. Pero eso nos pasa a todos ¿no? No creo que te odie, sólo necesitaba…– lo pensó unos segundos – un blanco…– afirmó, vacilante – Tu primo te tiene mucho aprecio.

– ¡Y tú que sabrás! –le espetó Rose, entre lágrimas.

– Por lo que he hablado con él, sí. – inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo, para intentar verlo tras la cortina de pelo espeso – No deja que diga una palabra en contra tuya. Y eso que con lo rarita que eres…

Rose esbozó una sonrisa tímida. La noticia de que Al siempre le defendía incluso cuando no estaba presente le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

– ¿En…en serio? – inquirió, tratando de que no se notara demasiado su súbita alegría.

Scorpius le sonrió con seguridad.

– Tan cierto como que los Chuddley Cannons quedaran últ…– advirtió la mirada de Rose y se interrumpió – Oh, lo siento, es que…es una frase hecha. – le dio unas palmaditas – Anda, levántate de ahí o llegarás tarde a lo que sea que tengas ahora. Y, que quieres, no me imagino a Rose Weasley, la empollona, perdiéndose una clase – añadió, con una sonrisa confidencial, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Rose lo pensó unos segundos, y luego se animó. No sabía por qué, pero Scorpius Malfoy se había propuesto ayudarle y lo había hecho bien.

Tal vez su padre no tuviera razón con _todos_ los Malfoy, pensó, mientras caminaba a su lado.

HpHpHpHpHp

La sala estaba a oscuras, con las persianas bajadas y las pesadas cortinas de polvoriento terciopelo echadas. El ambiente era asfixiante y viciado, como si allí no hubiera entrado aire nuevo en mucho tiempo. Delgadas llamas de fuego rojizo danzaban vigorosamente en la ennegrecida chimenea, frente a la alta mujer que lo contemplaba impasible, como si mirara más allá del ardiente bailarín. Y es que, en realidad, eso era lo que hacía porque, de pronto, una cabeza apareció en el fuego, viniendo de la nada misma. Era el rostro de un hombre sin afeitar, con ojeras, y el pelo pardo revuelto, pero con un aire de satisfacción que alegraba su aspecto cansado.

– ¡Ya lo he descubierto, Desdémona! – anunció triunfante la cabeza flotante.

– Háblame con más respeto, Mole, o tus logros no servirán de nada – replicó la mujer, con voz dura y gélida.

Mole hizo una mueca de diversa interpretación.

– Está bien, señorita Dunkblut – se corrigió Mole, arrastrando las palabras – He descubierto quién fue el chiquillo que cogió la piedra antes que usted.

– ¿Ah, sí? – la voz de Desdémona seguía teniendo el mismo tono, aunque se podía percibir cierto entusiasmo muy bien disimulado – ¿Y quién es, Mole?

– ¡No te lo vas a creer! – la mujer emitió un gruñido. Mole solía olvidar demasiado rápido sus advertencias – ¡Un hijo de Potter!

Desdémona alzó las cejas, escéptica y la vez sorprendida.

– ¿De Potter¿De el mismísimo Harry Potter?

– Eso es. Les oí comentarlo en un pub. – Mole esbozó una media sonrisa, y se cuidó de no mencionar que había estado en aquel local en el momento preciso por pura casualidad. Era de idiotas quitarse mérito – No tuvieron demasiada discreción al hablar del tema. Y eso que Potter parecía francamente preocupado.

Desdémona se dio la vuelta y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, pensativa y llena de un regocijo que iba creciendo a cada segundo.

– Así que…– se sentó con delicadeza en un sillón, acariciándose la barbilla – Un Potter…– murmuró, con ojos brillantes – ¿Averiguaste como se llamaba el pequeño, Mole?

– Sí. Bueno, es que _toda_ Inglaterra mágica conoce sus nombres – puntualizó Mole. Tanto _El Profeta_ como _Corazón de Bruja_ y diversas cadenas de radio mágica se habían ocupado de hacer a la familia Potter tan famosa como lo fue Harry, pese a los intentos de éste de que les dejaran en paz – Se referían al mediano, a… ¿cómo era?...Albus…Albus… – chaqueó los dedos, como si ello ayudase a recordar lo que buscaba –…Seserus o algo así. Un nombre bastante rarito, en mi opinión, porque mira que pon…

Pero Desdémona ya no escuchaba las divagaciones de su socio. Nunca lo hacía. Una vez que escuchaba lo que deseaba, consideraba el resto de las palabras que salían de la boca de Mole completamente inútiles. Mole era un maldito charlatán, al que le gustaba aparentar que sabía de todo; pero sus labios permanecían sellados ante los secretos, pues conocía el valor de estos y lo bien recompensado que podía ser si los guardaba celosamente. Por eso, y por su habilidad como espía callejero, Desdémona Dunkblut lo había escogido como su ayudante, su objeto. Cierto era que muchas veces, la mayoría de hecho, resultaba insufrible, pero era tan útil que la mujer ni siquiera se planteaba prescindir de él.

–…y no es que yo le de mucha importancia a los nombres, de hecho mi sobrino se llama…

– Mole – Desdémona levantó una mano, haciendo que el hombre se silenciara al instante – Eso es. Tus charlas son impertinentes, deberías aprender a callarte – el aludido enrojeció de pies a cabeza – ¿Sabes lo que dicen de Potter, Mole?

– ¿Qué venció a Voldemort? – había costado, pero tras casi veinte años, la gente había empezado a aceptar el nombre que antes tanto habían temido.

– Eso no – le espetó Desdémona, dedicándole una mueca de desprecio – Lo _otro_.

– Aaaah…– Mole esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad, que no tardó ni un segundo es desvanecerse para ser remplazada por la confusión más absoluta – ¿Qué otro?

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que el sonrojo de Mole se acrecentara.

– ¿Por qué cuando te hablo siento que estoy teniendo una conversación con un niño de cinco años, Mole? – preguntó retóricamente, con un concentrado deje de desdén – Lo que se dice de Harry Potter, mi inculto amigo, es que él sabe dónde se encuentran las otras dos Reliquias de Muerte.

– Yo nunca lo había oído. –protestó Mole.

– Viniendo de ti no me extraña. – Desdémona se levantó del sillón y se agachó junto a la chimenea, mirando fijamente el rostro de él – Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts, Mole. Ese niño es la llave a las _tres_ Reliquias.

– ¿Cómo?

El fuego se reflejaba en los ojos negros de Desdémona, haciéndolos resplandecer con aire siniestro. Ella esbozó una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa que dio a su cara un aspecto amenazante. La codicia se podía entrever en sus rasgos.

– Tenemos que secuestrarlo. – siseó, haciendo que Mole palideciera.

HpHpHpHpHp

El sol del mediodía calentaba los pasillos y galerías del castillo, y hacía que las piedras que las formaban estuvieran tibias al tacto. Al la mayoría no se había saltado una si no varias clases. Para la primera se sirvió de la pastilla vomitiva y para las siguientes se había quedado en la enfermería, asegurando que todavía no se encontraban bien. Como tenía aspecto de niño honrado (y la mayoría de las veces lo era) la ancianísima señora Pomfrey le había creído.

Pero después de tantos y tantos minutos la mentira iba perdiendo credibilidad, así que argumentando mejoría, salió de allí y se encaminó hacia la clase que le tocaba aquella hora: Pociones. Eso le alivió bastante porque el que las impartía no había desayunado en el comedor y no había visto lo que había pasado allí. El aula estaba, como de costumbre, en las mazmorras y la asignatura, asombrosamente, la seguía impartiendo Slughorn. La duda de la edad del orondo profesor era ya un tema establecido de Hogwarts, tema sobre el que había centenares de mitos, rumores leyendas y, como no, apuestas. Una vez recordaba que James le había contado que había apostado veinte sickles a que tenía ciento treinta y un años, pero no ganó. Evidentemente, aunque pareciera ya una arrugadísima pasa gordinflona y con bigote; Slughorn no había alcanzado esa respetable edad.

Cuando llegó a la clase, esta estaba vacía, puesto que aún no había acabado la anterior, y Al sólo encontró al profesor preparando algo en un caldero.

–¡Ah, hola, Albus! – saludó afablemente éste cuando lo vio entrar, dejando de remover un enorme cucharón y sacudiéndose las palmas – ¡Llegas tempranísimo, hijo!

– He estado en la enfermería, señor – contestó Al, tomando asiento.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Slughorn, con el clásico tono de condolencia prefabricada – Bueno, Albus ¿te he dicho ya que mañana por la noche he organizado una cena? Espero que _asistas_. – el profesor ya tenía a Victoire, Penélope y James en su club (lo había intentado con Fred y Lance, pero estos siempre ponían excusas de lo más descaras) y aquel año quería asegurarse de que conseguía a Al y Rose . Slughorn consideraba a toda la familia Weasley-Potter una magnífica colección para su aún más monumental colección de alumnos con influencia. Después de todo, Victoire era hija de una veela y un rompedor de maleficios; Penélope y Lance de un funcionario de alto cargo del Ministerio, James y Al eran hijos de Harry Potter (¡Harry Potter, por Merlín!) y la cazadora de las Holyhead, el padre de Fred tenía la cadena de tiendas de artículos de broma más célebre de Inglaterra y Rose era hija del Guardián de los Chudley Cannons y la bruja más inteligente de su edad. Un auténtico _tesoro_ a los ojos de Slughorn.

– Bueno…– antes de que Al pudiese contestar razonablemente, el ruido de decenas de pasos en el corredor retumbó por la mazmorra, y los dueños de los pies entraron en el aula entre charlas, risas y bromas.

Cuando el moreno vio entrar a su prima, trató por todos los medios de no ser visible, y se sentó en el fondo del aula. Ella lo hizo sola, frente al profesor. Al, con una sacudida en el estómago, comprobó que Rose tenía los ojos rojos y aspecto demasiado cansado; como si hubiese estado llorando mucho tiempo. ¿Tanto le había afectado?

– ¡Silencio! – Slughorn alzó las manos – ¡Silencio, por favor! Roberts, guarda eso o tendré que advertir al conserje – un niño de pelo castaño se apresuró a ocultar un disco con colmillos por los bordes – ¡Muy bien! Hoy veremos como se prepara una poción espesante…Sí, ya sé que parece aburrido, pero hay otras pociones que necesitan ser espesas y sólo añadiéndole unas gotas de ésta que vamos a hacer se consigue, así que no refunfuñéis…Voy a copiar las instrucciones en la pizarra. Silencio y no hagáis muecas a mis espaldas. ¡Roberts, el disco!

Los siguientes cinco minutos pasaron entre murmullos suaves, miradas a la pizarra y rasgueos de pluma sobre el pergamino.

– ¿Ya lo habéis terminado todos? – preguntó Slughorn, cuando juzgó que así era – Bien, podéis empezar a preparar… – algo pareció extrañarle y alzó el cuello – Albus ¿qué haces tan atrás? Estoy seguro que no has podido copiar bien todo. Anda, siéntate aquí, con tu prima.

Al sintió que las mejillas le ardían cuando Slughorrn le dijo eso. No quería estar cerca de Rose. Sería demasiado incómodo y tenso. Y temía decirle cosas crueles sin quererlo, como aquella mañana. Pero tenía que hacerle caso al profesor, así que se puso en el primer asiento, junto a la pelirroja. Ella también cambió de color cuando lo hizo, pero en vez de al rojo, al blanco. Aún así, no le dijo nada y sacó los ingredientes de su mochila tan calmadamente como pudo.

– Si me perdonáis – dijo Slughorn al cabo de unos minutos – tengo que ir al despacho del director. Me gustaría ver la poción casi terminada cuando vuelva, aunque tampoco pasa nada si no es así. ¿Tengo que deja a alguien a cargo? – preguntó mirándolos intensamente.

Los alumnos negaron, asegurando que no harían nada (lo que no siempre cumplían), y Slughor desapareció de la clase.

A Al le estaba costando muchísimo hacer su poción, aunque se suponía que era sencilla. Era un auténtico desastre en Pociones, tenía que admitirlo. Ni siquiera su padre había conseguido ser tan malo en aquella asignatura como él. Pensó que tenía muchísima suerte de que Slughorn fuera un viejo conocido de la familia. Y a su lado Rose estaba haciendo un brebaje _perfecto_. ¿Cómo iba a ser si no? El coco Granger, nunca le fallaba. Seguro que se ganaba la mejor nota mientras que a él el profesor le aprobaba por indulgencia.

Se estaba enfadando tanto con su poción pegajosa, hermana gemela de una especie de cemento verde, que el cuchillo con el que intentaba cortar una raíz de mandrágora especialmente dura, resbaló por la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba y le hizo un corte en el dedo.

– ¡Ah! – Al soltó precipitadamente el cuchillo y se chupó el dedo sangrante, con gesto dolorido – estúpida raíz…

Rose le miró y, con bastante timidez, como si lo que fuera a hacer no estuviese permitido, sacó su varita y apuntó el dedo de Al, sin duda con la intención de cerrar la herida.

– No, déjalo. No lo necesito – dijo él, antes de que Rose pudiera murmurar el hechizo. Rose le miró sorprendida y dolida, y Al se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho, porque la niña volvió la cara y, con aspecto mucho más abatido que antes, siguió con su trabajo.

Albus continuó chupando su dedo hasta que la hemorragia se cortó. Después continuó con la poción, pero cuántos más minutos pasaban, más parecía que ésta no tenía arreglo. Al final, cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos y Slughorn debía estar a punto de volver, el mejunje era de un color negro repulsivo y olía a estiércol fresco. Mientras que la de Rose era tal y como el libro describía que tenía que ser.

– Voy al servicio – dijo levantándose, casi desafiando a Rose a que se lo impidiera, por no estar el profesor allí. Pero ella no hizo ningún gesto que indicase que le había oído.

"Qué asco de día" pensó Al, echándose agua en la cara, con la esperanza de que esto le despejase un poco "Primero el Vociferador, luego los puntos quitados a Gryffindor, diez minutos vomitando hasta que conseguí tragare la parte morada de la pastilla y ahora la poción"

Entró en la clase de nuevo, y allí estaba Slughorn, paseando entre las mesas, evaluando las pociones. El anciano levantó la vista al verlo.

– ¿A dónde habías ido, Albus? – preguntó, alzando una ceja.

– Al servicio, profesor. Siento haber salido sin su permiso.

– Bueno, mientras sea al servicio o la enfermería…Ya sabes, necesidades básicas – le guiñó un ojo – Ahora mismo iba a mirar tu poción…

"Oh, no" pensó Al, preparándose para grandes dosis de irritante compasión y comparaciones con su difunta abuela y su padre.

– ¡Vaya, muchacho! – la voz del profesor tenía un claro matiz de sorpresa, pero… ¿también de absoluta admiración¿Cómo iba a ser eso? – ¡Esta _sí_ que es buena poción espesante!

Al abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa que temió que se le cayeran de las cuencas.

– ¿Có-cómo? – balbució. ¿Tenía bien Slughorrn la vista¿Y el olfato¡Su poción olía a…a…bueno, a esa expresión que sus tíos solían usar cuando algo les salía mal!

– Ven a verla tú mismo, amigo mío – replicó Slughorn, con una carcajada.

Y cuando Al se acercó, el nudo que se formó en su garganta fue tan grande que incluso le dolió. Frente a su asiento había un caldero con una poción espesante igual que la que haría un adulto….

Y frente al de Rose, uno con una poción negra que despedía un hedor repugnante.

Tal vez fuera un poco ñoño admitirlo, pero se sintió conmovido.

– En cuánto a la suya, señorita Weasley…Sepa que le tengo gran aprecio, pero su poción es tan atroz que no puedo dejar de pensar que no ha estudiado ni se ha esforzado nada, y tendré que quitarle tres puntos a Gryffindor. Lo siento mucho – dijo Slughorn, con tono suave pero claramente decepcionado.

Rose permaneció con la cabeza gacha, firme y en silencio. Al estuvo seguro de que si la hubieran acusado de cambiar los calderos, como claramente había hecho, lo habría negado una y mil veces.

Allí estaba Rose, la hija perfecta, la estudiante modelo, la niña de la que todos se podían sentir orgullosos…Humillándose por su primo, que horas antes le había gritado e insultado delante de todo Hogwarts. Al sintió como su estómago se removía y algo presionaba tras sus ojos, algo cálido.

Cuando finalizó la hora, Al esperó fuera a que toda la clase saliera. Rose se quedó la última porque Slughorn le echó una charla que ella soportó sin la menor vacilación.

Al final vio su melena roja aproximarse, y nada más lo hizo, se plantó frente a ella. Rose miró un momento los zapatos de su primo y luego levantó lentamente la vista, hasta clavar sus ojos azules en él.

Al quería decir algo inteligente, algo profundo y significativo, pero cuando sientes que te estás ahogando, y tratas con todos tus esfuerzos de reprimir las lágrimas, los únicos vocablos que salen de tu boca son los más sencillos.

– Lo siento mucho.

Y la abrazó. Rose no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, le correspondió con fuerza y empezó a sollozar en su hombro. Ambos se pedían perdón en silencio, ambos se lo otorgaban.

¿Qué importaba que todo Hogwarts hubiese sido público de una de las situaciones más humillantes de tu vida cuando tenías a un ser querido a tu lado?


	7. Navidad

_Dios, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que os he hecho esperar muchísimo, pero es que no se me ocurría nada. El fin de las vacaciones siempre me deprime. Ahora las subidas de capítulos tardarán más, porque empiezo 1º de Bachillerato…ugh. Os suplico paciencia, porque una cosa os puedo prometer: Como que me llamo Sara que este fic no lo abandono. Lo juro solemnemente. xD_

_Espero que os guste este capítulo. El próximo será mucho más emocionante, jei-jei. _

_¡Si os gusta y queréis darme un poquitín de ánimo…ya sabéis¡Escribir una review nunca lleva mucho tiempo, y dais una gran alegría al autor! _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que gastan su tiempo en leer lo que escribo, y a los que me dejan comentarios_

_¡Muchos besos a todos!_

**Navidad**

A Harry le dolía la cabeza terriblemente. Tal vez fuera por el ambiente recargado de la habitación, por el exceso de calefacción o por la espesa neblina de humo que se extendía sobre las cabezas de todo los allí presentes; pero se sentía como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Por suerte la jornada estaba a punto de acabar y podría ir a algún sitio menos agobiante con Teddy. Padrino y ahijado quedaban una o dos veces por semana, sin excepción, para hablar de sus cosas y mantenerse al día (aunque ya lo hicieran por teléfono). Harry se tomaba muy en serio su obligación de cuidar de Teddy. Él había crecido, hasta los once años, sin nadie que lo quisiese realmente o le diera cariño, y sabía lo terrible que era eso. Por supuesto que Teddy había tenido a Andrómeda, pero…en fin, también hacía falta alguna presencia paternal en su vida. Y aunque ya tuviese diecinueve años, Harry se seguía encargando de eso. Y lo haría durante mucho tiempo.

– Señor Potter – Harry levantó la vista de su mesa, dónde había estado contemplando un nudo de la manera de forma abstraída, intentando olvidar su mareo – Ya tenemos los informes de los últimos fugados de Azkaban.

El moreno parpadeó, un poco aturdido; mirando a un joven auror con un caso grave de acné; que lo observaba ansioso.

– Los pedí hace tres meses – dijo, pausadamente – ¿Y ahora es cuando los conseguimos?

– Ha…ha habido algunos procesos burocráticos de por medio, señor. El Ministro mismo se encargó de acelerar el proceso en cuánto se enteró de la tardanza, pero…ya se sabe cómo son estas cosas.

– Ya – replicó Harry, cansinamente, mientras se frotaba las sienes. Santo Dios, que alguien apagase los puros. El hedor era insoportable. – Bueno, gracias…, – intentó recordar el apellido del joven – O'Neil. – terminó tomando la carpeta e color azul claro que éste le tendía.

O'Neil se sonrojó visiblemente al comprobar que Harry Potter, el mismísimo salvador de la Gran Bretaña mágica, se había acordado de él, y se marchó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Harry abrió la carpeta, dónde se encontraban un montón de fichas con las fotografías y los datos de los pocos presos que habían conseguido escapar de Azkaban en los últimos diez años. Los repasó minuciosamente, repasando con cuidado todos los detalles. No llevaba casi noventa días esperando aquellos informes para luego tratar el asunto con ligereza.

– Newman…a éste lo atrapamos el mismo mes en el que se fugó – murmuró, reconociendo la fotografía en la que un mago de gesto torvo gruñía a la cámara – Hiller…también lo cogimos…Dawson…la encontramos muerta…– siguió repasando la lista hasta llegar a la última, dónde se veía a un hombre de pelo castaño y rostro cansado, al que no recordaba haber visto jamás – ¿Mole? – arqueó una ceja – "Robos con varita, tráfico de objetos ilegales de clase A, venta de amuletos falsos, venta de objetos mágicos a _muggles_…" – leyó, en voz baja. "Un ratero del tres al cuarto" pensó Harry, hasta que vio la última línea de sus delitos – "Relación con magos oscuros." – pronunció las palabras lentamente, y miró de nuevo la fotografía. Aquel hombre tenía un aire muy parecido a Mundungus: pobretón, desarreglado y sin importancia. No parecía alguien que entablase conversaciones con practicantes de las Artes Oscuras. Se fijó en una anotación hecha a mano, apresuradamente, que había sido escrita bajo la lo último que había leído – "Sospechoso de cómplice con la maga oscura de origen belga, Desdémona H. Dunkblut." – Dunkblut…Dunkblut…tal vez fuera famosa en su país natal, pero él no creía haber oído hablar de ella jamás. – ¡Eh, O'Neil! – el joven con acné acudió, nervioso – ¿Podemos conseguir algo de información sobre Desdémona Dunkblut? – volvió a mirar el informe de Mole y vio que aún no había sido apresado de nuevo – Y mucha más de…Nevio Mole. – no tenían muchas más importancia que otros presos u otros asuntos de los que se encargase su departamento, pero había algo…que le decía que debía investigar. Una corazonada.

Y Harry Potter siempre había hecho caso a sus corazonadas.

HpHpHpHpHp

El rasgueo de las plumas sobre la superficie de los pergaminos, el sonido de la punta de éstas hundiéndose en la tinta y rozando cristal y el imperceptible susurro de las hojas de los libros de texto al ser pasadas; eran las únicas cosas que rompían el silencio instalado en aquella parte de la biblioteca, junto a los estantes de los libros de Encantamientos.

–¡Se acabó! – exclamó James con una sonrisa radiante, dejando caer su pluma sobre la mesa. Unas cuántas gotas relucientes salpicaron la madera – ¡Terminé la redacción¡Setenta centímetros exactos!

Rose levantó la vista de su pergamino y miró ceñuda el de su primo.

– Nunca había visto una letra tan enorme – declaró con aire reprobatorio – No creo que a Slughorn le guste mucho.

James alzó las cejas.

– Lo primero de todo: el truquito de la letra gigante me lo aconsejó ni más ni menos que tu _queridísimo_ padre –las mejillas de la chiquilla enrojecieron – Y segundo: Estoy en el club de Slughorn. No pondrá ninguna pega a mi redacción, te lo aseguro – se dejó caer hacia atrás, con aire satisfecho. Su silla se balanceó un poco – La verdad es que no sé cómo me has convencido para que haga los deberes…podía haberlos dejado para mañana. Cuando los haces a última hora tiene mucha más emoción. – se desperezó con descaro – Es igual que hacer la maleta. Si la preparas antes…¿qué gracia tiene? Lo bueno es esa intensa búsqueda de las cosas que has perdido y no encuentras hasta el último segundo…esa sensación de que mamá te matará si no llevas la bufanda de vuelta…o el cepillo de dientes…la tensión…

– ¿Quieres decir que todavía no has hecho el equipaje? – preguntó Al, cerrando su ejemplar de Herbología.

Habían transcurrido varias semanas en la más absoluta rutina y normalidad. Hogwarts absorbía tanto a Al que la llegada de las vacaciones de Navidad le cogió casi de improviso. Los días se habían pasado en un suspiro, entre deberes, clases, bromas y juegos en el patio con Scorpius y Rose, y exploración del castillo acompañado por su hermano, que había insistido en que "todo buen Potter" necesitaba conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano.

– No me digas que tu sí – replicó James, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos castaños.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – refunfuñó Al, de forma huidiza. Genial, le acababa de dar a su hermano otro motivo para hacer bromas a costa de él.

James se echó a reír, pero pronto tuvo que parar porque la señora Pince (también había apuestas sobre su edad. Apuestas en la que James había vuelto a perder porque dijo que tendría un mínimo de trescientos cincuenta años, a juzgar por su cara), que pasaba por allí, le lanzó una mirada que no admitía réplica.

– Me hubiera gustado invitar a Scorpius – comentó el menor de los Potter, al tiempo que los tres recogían sus cosas – Ya sabéis, a que viniera a pasar las navidades a casa.

– ¿Qué pasa¿Qué él no tiene padres o qué? – bufó James. Él siempre había estado fuertemente influenciado por su tío Ron, y también por George, que corroboraba todas las historias que el primero le contaba sobre los Malfoy.

– Sí…pero no suenan muy agradables – Al buscó la mirada de su prima en busca de apoyo – ¿Verdad, Rose?

– No sé – se limitó a contestar ella de forma escueta. Realmente ella y el joven Malfoy no hablaban demasiado el uno con el otro. Sus charlas eran estrictamente corteses y superficiales, lo más breves posible. – Pero no creo que fuera adecuado invitarle…

– Tienes razón – corroboró James, con fingido aire formal – Tu padre lo mataría nada más verlo.

Rose le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

– ¡Mi padre no es _tan_ bruto! – sentenció, tajantemente, mientras metía sus libros en la mochila. Su primo volvió a echarse a reír cuando vio como alzaba la nariz, indignada. Según él, el gesto era bastante cómico.

Y ese fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la señora Pince, que los echó de allí con cajas destempladas. ("Ese mal humor demuestra que tiene más años de lo que pensaba" opinó James, cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor).

Aquel iba a ser el último almuerzo en Hogwarts del año para todos los Potter y Weasley. Al, James, Rose y Fred volvían a sus respectivas casas; Lance y Penélope viajarían con sus padres a Grecia (pese a que su padre, Percy, se negaba en un principio) y regresarían para antes de Nochevieja; y por último Victoire se iba a esquiar a los Alpes, con sus abuelos maternos y los hijos de su tía Gabrielle. Excepto esta última, todos los demás se reunirían en día de Año Nuevo en la Madriguera para una comida familiar en la que su abuela no pararía de sobrealimentarles, decirles que estaban muy flacos y repartirles abrazos de la modalidad especial que rompía las costillas. Tampoco faltaban las apuestas sobre si aquel año la matriarca Weasley cambiaría el color de los jerseys que les tejería a cada uno, o si los mantendría como siempre, que era lo más probable.

– Ojalá que no sea rojo oscuro esta vez – murmuró Rose, con una mueca. Ella, al igual que su padre, tampoco soportaba ese color. No es que le importara demasiado, ya que no era una niña que se fijase demasiado en las apariencias, pero es que aquel color desentonaba del todo con su pelo.

– Oh, Rosie, tampoco está tan mal – intentó animarla Victoire – No es como si…como si fuese amarillo plátano – terminó con un suspiro, pensando en su propio jersey, cuyo tono tampoco era el santo de su devoción.

Los primos pasaron todo aquel día juntos. Aunque para Al y Rose fuese la primera vez, ya sabían que el día antes de las vacaciones de navidad aquello era como una tradición, gracias a las cartas que James mandaba los años anteriores. Hubo algunos incidentes, como cuando Lance le metió una bola de nieve por el cuello del jersey a su hermana, provocando una bronca monumental por parte de ésta (bronca que, por otra parte, fue debidamente ignorada); o cuando James, Victoire y Rose (que aquel día se había dejado progresivamente llevar por el espíritu juguetón de las navidades) encerraron a Al en un aula dónde en ese momento esta Peeves, lanzando tizas a diestro y siniestro. Salió de allí cubierto de manchas blancas y algunas marcas rojas en la cara, dónde el polstergeit le había acertado. Y jurando que conseguiría que su madre le enseñase como hacer la maldición de moco-murciélagos para luego echársela a ellos.

Pero, por fortuna, el día terminó con una velada de snap explosivo y recuerdos vergonzantes, como: "Cuando Penny comió demasiadas meigas fritas en el cumpleaños de Hugo y no pudo salir del servicio en dos días", "La vez que la abuela pilló a Fred intentando echar un embrujo a Edward" o "El día que tía Ginny llamó a Al 'tesorito de mamá' en medio de una comida familiar".

Finalmente, llegaron las doce de la noche y ellos siete eran los únicos que todavía seguían en la sala común; aunque el silencio y la somnolencia se apoderaba cada vez más de ellos, como un animal sigiloso que no adviertes que esta ahí hasta que se lanza sobre ti y te hace dar cabezadas. Rose estaba sentada a los pies de un sillón, frente a la chimenea; con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Victoire, dejando que esta le hiciese una trenza. Penélope discutía desganadamente con su hermano, aunque ambos parecían estar tan cansados que se limitaban a lanzarle insultos en intervalos de minuto o minuto y medio; Fred y James continuaban jugando a las cartas, pero con expresión abstraída y sin mucho ánimo, y Al estaba tumbado en un sofá, palpando con su mano derecha la piedra que había encontrado en el bosque. Se había acostumbrado a llevarla en el bolsillo, para examinarla siempre que le viniera en gana.

– Al ¿qué es eso? – preguntó entonces Rose, mirando la piedra con un claro tinte de desconfianza en sus ojos azules.

– Una piedra – contestó él lacónicamente, pasando la yema de su dedo por el dibujo casi borrado que ésta tenía.

– ¿Dónde la encontraste? – insistió, sin cambiar su expresión.

Albus vaciló. ¿Debería decirle que había sido en el Bosque Prohibido, después de todo lo que había pasado¿No crearía eso problemas? Pero, tras unos segundos, decidió que, aunque sabía que su prima no se lo tomaría a bien, no podría decirle nada por tener una simple _piedra_. Sólo era eso, un mineral, una cosa absolutamente corriente. No era como si estuviese sujetando huevos de doxy o cuernos de erumpent.

– En el Bosque Prohibido – la miró de reojo, esperando su reacción con gesto desafiante.

Rose guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativa.

– ¿Me la dejas un momento? – pidió, con forzada indiferencia.

– Claro – dijo Al, pese a que se sentía un poco receloso. Y se la tendió.

Rose la observó con cuidado, ceñuda; como si quisiese descubrir en ella algún defecto que la hiciese peligrosa, perjudicial. Incorrecta.

– Es curioso – dijo, con los ojos fijos en la inscripción – Estoy segura de haber visto esto en alguna parte…

– Sólo es un dibujo en una piedra – terció Al, que empezó a sentir urgencia por tener el pequeño objeto de nuevo en su poder – Vamos, devuélvela – Rose pareció un poco reacia. Al alzó las cejas – No me irás a decir que la piedra tiene algo de peligroso ¿no, Rose?

– No, no – su prima se sonrojó – Por supuesto. Toma.

Poco después todos se metían en sus camas, incapaces de permanecer despiertos mucho más tiempo. Y aunque Rose estaba muerta de sueño, cuando recostó su cabeza en la almohada no pudo dormir. Su mente no paraba de zumbar y pensar, impidiéndoselo. La piedra sólo era una piedra. Se repetía eso una y otra vez, con la esperanza de calmarse y conseguir cerrar los ojos. Pero su cerebro (ese cerebro del que tanto se enorgullecían sus padres) no la dejaba en paz. Estaba demasiado entrenado como para dejar pasar las cosas y no reflexionarlas a fondo.

Y es que de una cosa estaba segura. Había visto el signo grabado en la superficie de la piedra en algún sitio. Y la sensación que le provocaba no era nada buena.

HpHpHpHpHp

Ginny canturreaba alegremente mientras se secaba el pelo en los vestuarios. La sesión de entrenamiento había sido realmente agotadora, pero con buenos resultados. Aunque no era eso lo que le hacía sentirse feliz. Si no el hecho de que mañana por la mañana estaría estrechando a James y Al entre sus brazos, llenándolos de besos. Los echaba tanto de menos…De acuerdo que Lily daba guerra suficiente como para agradecer un poco de silencio al final del día, pero extrañaba demasiado las bromas de su hijo mayor y la tranquila dulzura de Albus. Su hogar no lo era tanto si faltaba alguno de sus hijos. Por eso los nueve meses de curso se le hacían especialmente largos, y se los pasaba ansiando las vacaciones con tanta intensidad como sus vástagos.

Terminó de peinarse la melena pelirroja (que varias veces había sido mencionada en _Corazón de Bruja_) y recogió sus cosas, despidiéndose de sus compañeras de equipo. Pasaba buenos ratos con ellas en el campo de quidditch, y algunas eran muy buenas amigas; pero había momentos en los que deseaba llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Y en Navidad, se multiplicaban escandalosamente.

Por eso se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al salir del estadio atisbó vio una cabellera como la suya, aunque en versión reducida, junto a una mujer rubia y de rostro afable, y a otro niño.

–¡Lily! – exclamó Ginny, abriendo los brazos. Su hija mió en dirección a su grito y salió corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Mamá! – le echó los brazos al cuello – ¡He venido con tía Effie y Ed¡Papá me dejó con ellos para pasar la tarde con Teddy, porque tío Ron y tía Hermione estaban ocupados¡Tía Effie nos ha llevado al cine y…!– la niña siguió contándole cosas, muy excitada, durante coa de un minutos o dos, hasta que Ginny, apabullada, tuvo que pararla justo cuando iba a relatar como Ed había hecho estallar un buzón de correos sin querer, al mirarlo.

– Está bien, está bien, tesoro – dijo su madre, sonriendo – Déjame que los salude a ellos, y ahora me cuentas – bajó a la niña de sus bazos y le dio dos besos en la mejilla a su cuñada. Effie era la esposa de George; y era hija de _muggles_. Ambos se habían conocido dos años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, y se habían casado muy pronto. Era una mujer amable de cara redonda y risueña, y muy maternal; pero la pelirroja sabía que podía ponerse muy temperamental cuado la ocasión lo requería – Hola, Ed ¿cómo estás? – preguntó al chiquillo rubio y con pecas, de ocho años, que la observaba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos oscuros – Un elfo me ha chivado que Santa va a dejar regalos para ti en mi casa.

– ¿En serio? – el rostro del niño se iluminó. Luego miró a su madre con una pizca de reproche – ¿Ves, mamá¡_Sí_ he sido bueno¡Santa me va a traer cosas!

Ginny levantó la vista hacia Effie, interrogante. Edward siempre había sido un niño un poco travieso, pero nunca había llegado a los niveles de su hermano o sus otros dos primos.

– Oh, es que últimamente le ha dado por tomar a Fred (me refiero a su hermano) cómo su héroe. Imita todo lo que él dice, en las cartas, que ha hecho. – Effie suspiró – El otro día le pillé intentando arrancar el inodoro del suelo para mandarlo por correo; porque Fred también había tratado de hacerlo.

Ginny rió al recordar aquel año en la estación de King's Cross, en el que ella todavía era demasiado pequeña para ir a Hogwarts y sus hermanos mayores habían prometido enviarle una taza del retrete para que no se entristeciera. Sonrió con tristeza al evocar el rostro de quién le había dicho que no se apenara, que le enviarían muchas lechuzas. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría George aquellos días.

La Navidad traía alegría y buenos sentimientos; pero también una infinita tristeza de recordar que algunos ya no podían disfrutarlas.

HpHpHpHpHp

A Mole le sudaban las manos. Aquello era injusto, totalmente injusto. ¿Por qué podía Desdémona limitarse a pensar en los detalles del plan, mientras que él era el encargado de ejecutarlos¿Por qué le tocaba a él hacer el trabajo sucio?

"Porque tú no serías capaz de crear un plan tan perfecto como el de ella" replicó una voz en su cabeza.

"_Oh, cállate_" contestó otra "_Desdémona es una solterona amargada con cara de rata_"

Mole rió por lo bajo. Su último pensamiento había tenido gracia. Se consideraba un tipo bastante ingenioso.

Pero, en fin, había que trabajar. Repasó la lista de las cosas que debía llevar consigo. ¿Poción Multijugos? Lista. ¿Cabello de aquel niño esmirriado? Listo. ¿Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea? Listo. ¿Maleta falsa? Lista. ¿Ropa de talla varias veces más pequeña que la suya? Lista.

Al parecer, lo tenía todo. Era hora de comenzar.

Miró con aprensión la botellita transparente donde relucía un engrudo parecido al lodo. Dios Santo, cómo lo odiaba. Echó en ella un único pelo, de color pajizo, perteneciente a un chaval de doce años que se quedaría en Hogwarts en vacaciones. Desdémona lo había conseguido. Ella entraba y salía del colegio siempre que quería y sin que nadie se enterase. Mole no sabía cómo, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntárselo. La poción burbujeó y se tornó de un naranja pastoso, como un puré de calabaza muy diluido. Mole hizo una mueca de asco. Detestaba la calabaza.

Conteniendo el aliento, bebió un trago del mejunje. Sabía asqueroso. Exactamente igual que la calabaza. Empezó a sentir el dolor casi al segundo de que el líquido pasase por su garganta. Pero no gritó ni hizo ningún gesto exagerado. Había tomado aquella poción demasiadas veces en su vida como para haberse acostumbrado a aquel sufrimiento.

Pronto se halló convertido en un niño flacucho, con los ojos pequeños y la nariz muy chata. Francamente feo. Él mismo era muchísimo más guapo que aquel niñito de Hufflepuff. Se cambió las ropas, ya que las suyas le venían gigantes y vertió el resto de poción multi-jugos en una lata de aluminio intacta.

– _Reparo _– susurró con su varita, haciendo que una nueva chapa cerrase la lata. Así podría abrirla y beber la poción sin resultar sospechoso.

Salió del baño cogiendo su maleta y caminó por los pasillos, bajando escaleras, hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts, dónde todos los alumnos que subirían al Expresso esperaban.

En realidad, el plan era bastante sencillo, pensó. Entrar en el compartimento de Potter, actuar como si nada…y en un momento de despiste, esparcirá el polvo de oscuridad. En ese momento cogería al niño y ambos se aparecerían en la guardia de Desdémona. Aunque sólo uno de ellos lo haría por su propia voluntad.

Buscó a su víctima con la mirada. Lo encontró a pocos metros de distancia, hablando animadamente con un chiquillo de pelo platino. A su lado había también una niña pelirroja (que le sonaba de algo) y otro moreno, más alto, (que creyó que sería el hijo mayor de Harry Potter) que miraba con cierto enfado al rubio. ¿Cuánta gente cabía en un compartimento? Si quería estar en el mismo que el pequeño Potter, debía asegurarse un sitio ya, antes de que algún otro se sumara y él se quedara sin asiento.

– Perdonad – se acercó a ellos fingiendo parecer tímido, como si le intimidara demasiado estar hablando con los Potter.. – ¿Os importaría que me sentara con vosotros? – los cuatro le miraron con una mezcla de asombro y suspicacia – Es que todos mis amigos se quedan estas navidades en el castillo y no tengo con quién…– se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, para dar más credibilidad a su actuación de niño retraído.

– Sí, claro – el mayor de los Potter se encogió de hombros – No importa. Siéntate con ellos…– señaló a los otros tres – Yo voy con otra gente, así que…

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el rubio, arrugando la nariz afilada.

– Eh…– Vale, el plan tenía una falla. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en un nombre. Gracias a Dios, el carácter que había elegido para su "personaje" bien podía vacilar antes de decir su nombre, y que no quedara raro – Radley…Radley…– no se le ocurría ningún apellido. Dijo el primero que se le vino a la mente – Weasley.

La niña pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y luego se echó a reír.

– ¿No estás tomando el pelo, verdad? – preguntó, con una expresión de escepticismo.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mole. ¿Qué pasaba con ese apellido? Recordaba haberlo oído en el quidditch, que era en lo único que podía pensar cuando se encontraba tenso.

– Creo que si fueras un Weasley, te conoceríamos – la chica se apuntó con el dedo, y luego a los dos morenos – Después de todo, a nuestra abuela le encantan las reuniones familiares.

¡Ahora ubicaba aquel rostro! Mole había cometido un fallo de lo más idiota. Aquella chiquilla era la hija del jugador de los Cannons, el guardián. Weasley. Creía recordar que era cuñado de Potter o algo así.

– Sí…lo siento – soltó una carcajada que intentó que sonara convincente – Sólo bromeaba. Es que…– buscó una excusa rápida – Me gusta mucho como juega tu padre.

– Gracias – contestó la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Soy Radley…eh…Hudson. – Hudson era el apellido del tío abuelo de una prima lejana.

– Bueno, pues…bienvenido, Radley – terció el pequeño de los Potter.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su hermano mayor se despidió y todos subieron al tren. Los otros tres chicos hablaban muy animadamente e intentaban meterle a él en la conversación, para que no se sintiera excluido. Mole se limitaba a sonreír y asentir en silencio. Tenía gracia que los niños tomaran su sonrisas como gestos de cortesía, en vez de por una gran satisfacción, como en realidad era.

Si ellos supieran…


	8. Desaparecido

_Vale…me he retrasado mucho-bastante. Insultos y tomatazos permitidos. Procurad que ningún insulto se refiera a mi madre o mis fallecidos, gracias xD Los que habéis cursado bachillerato ya sabéis lo que es esto. Quiero volver a preescolar…T.T _

_¡En fin, siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso, pero con mi horario no puedo hacer mucho más! Hard times, people!_

_Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews. Sé que no paro de repetirlo…pero no puedo evitar sentirme halagada. Es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos ;D_

_¡Muchos besitos y espero que os guste este capítulo!_

**Desaparecido**

– Harry ¿quieres dejar eso de una vez? Nos van a matar.

Los minutos pasaban en la oficina de aurores, maliciosamente rápidos; las agujas del reloj de pared presionando sobre la nuca del jefe del departamento, obligándole a rendirse ante el poderío del tiempo.

– Sólo un minuto más ¿vale? Dejad que acabe esta página…– pidió, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a leer por tercera vez una frase del informe que le habían conseguido sobre Desdémona Dunkblut. Las protestas de Teddy y Ron no habían dejado que la comprendiese las dos primeras veces.

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando.

– ¿Sabes que quién tendrá que aguantar la bronca de esposa y hermana seré yo, verdad?

– Por eso estoy tan tranquilo – replicó Harry, con una sonrisa burlona. Como toda respuesta recibió algunos gruñidos ininteligibles, que simplemente ignoró, para seguir leyendo. "…corre el rumor, no confirmado, de que es fotosensible, aunque tal vez se reduzca sólo a fotofobia…" Frunció el ceño ¿no podía soportar la luz solar? Eso debía limitar mucho sus acciones. "Muestra un interés especial por las llamadas R…"

¡CRASH!

Harry levantó la vista del papel tan bruscamente que el le dio una punzada en el cuello. Teddy, con el rostro enrojecido y el pelo cambiando intermitentemente de color, se disculpaba atropelladamente ante otro auror, con un jarrón hecho trizas a sus pies.

– Sólo quería ver en dónde lo habían…fabricado… – añadía a sus repetidos "lo siento". Sacó su varita, azorado y recompuso la pieza de cerámica, dejándola como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada.

– Vamos, Harry – le apremió de nuevo, Ron, dándole un golpecito en el hombro – Salgamos antes de que Ted rompa algo más…Es broma – aclaró de inmediato, al observar la mirada del metamoformago.

El otro no tuvo más remedio que ceder y con un suspiro, cerró la carpeta y cogió su abrigo. Después de todo, Ron tenía razón. Si no llegaban a tiempo a King's Cross, Ginny y Hermione se encargarían de que lo lamentaran. Querían que todos estuvieran allí para recibir a los niños apropiadamente. Harry sonrió mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Volver a tener a James y Al en casa…Definitivamente, se le había acabado la tranquilidad. Aunque también era cierto que Lily y su carácter bastaban para tener en jaque a sus padres los meses que sus hermanos estaban ausentes. Ginny y él suponían que las protestas de la pequeña se reducirían cuando sus otros dos hijos estuvieran de vuelta.

– ¿De quién era el informe? – la voz de Teddy llegó desde el asiento de atrás, tranquila y curiosa.

– ¿Eh…? – Harry parpadeó y se giró, para ver a su ahijado – Ah, de Desdémona Dunkblut.

– ¿Quién? – inquirió entonces Ron, extrañado, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

– No es muy conocida aquí, es belga. – aclaró su amigo – Pero en su país ha cometido varios crímenes por los que aún no ha podido ser procesada.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – repuso Teddy, apoyando el rostro en el respaldo del asiento de Harry.

– Robos, asesinatos, torturas…– Harry torció el gesto – Lo que se puede esperar de un mago tenebroso.

Ron paró ante un semáforo y miró a Hary, con las cejas alzadas y gesto de confusión en su cara que, aún pasada la treintena, seguía estando dominada por las pecas.

– Y si los ha cometido en su país y no aquí ¿por qué la investigas?

Harry guardó silencio unos instantes. ¿Qué decir? En realidad, no tenía ninguna buena razón para estar informándose sobre Dunkblut y no sobre otros magos que estaban causando problemas en Inglaterra. Sólo tenía un mísero y débil presentimiento que le estaba obligando a descuidar sus obligaciones. Y sonaba demasiado egoísta confesar que estaba dejando a un lado la seguridad del país para ocuparse de una corazonada suya.

Pero no podía remediarlo. El pálpito estaba ahí y algo le decía que le contaba verdades…

HpHpHpHpHp

A Albus le parecía que Radley era un poco raro. Casi no hablaba y varias veces lo había pillado echándole miradas ansiosas. También se había fijado en que sudaba copiosamente, pese a que el interior del vagón no era precisamente cálido y jugueteaba demasiado con los dedos, con aire nervioso.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Radley? – le preguntó amablemente. Tal vez estuviera empezando a incubar una enfermedad.

– S-sí, s-sí… ¡Por supuesto que sí! – contestó el niño de inmediato, y miró intranquilo por la ventanilla, como si esperase algo que nunca llegaba – ¿Cuánto queda para King's Cross?

– Una hora y media, más o menos – contestó Scorpius, arrugando la nariz con indiscutible recelo – ¿Por…?

– No, p-por nada

Radley volvió a su contemplación del paisaje, mordisqueándose una uña. En ese justo momento, la puerta corredera se abrió con un chirrido y James, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa radiante, se dejó caer al lado de su hermano. Al lo miró inquisitivamente durante algunos segundos, hasta que por fin habló.

– Polar dice que a lo mejor su familia nos visita en Navidad – anunció, sin ocultar su alegría – ¿Crees que mamá dejará que me compre una túnica nueva?

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo la túnica del año pasado?

James lo miró con el ceño fruncido, súbitamente ofendido.

– Hablas igual que la abuela.

– Yo no…

– Bah, bueno – le cortó James, con un gesto de impaciencia – ¿Sabes que Vic sabe conjurar un patronus?

Rose se irguió en su asiento, con ojos brillantes de interés. Tanto su padre como Harry conjuraban patronus tan sólo para que los niños pudiesen jugar con aquellas gráciles criaturas plateadas, y a ella siempre le habían fascinado más que a cualquiera de sus primos.

– ¿En serio¿Y qué forma tiene? – preguntó rápidamente.

– Un lobezno. Ella dice que no sabe por qué, – James sonrió con malicia, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro – pero yo creo que es por Teddy. Ya sabéis, como su padre era un homb…– se calló repentinamente, al caer en la cuenta de que en el vagón también viajaba un Malfoy.

Scorpius captó su mirada y bufó, con los brazos cruzados y gesto de hastío.

– ¿Sabes, Potter? – le espetó con frialdad – Me estoy empezando a cansar de que todos me odiéis menos tu hermano y Weasley.

La cara de James enrojeció, pero esta vez no era de alegría. Sus pecas resaltaban por encima del rojo de sus mejillas.

– Tu familia se lo ha buscado – gruñó, desafiándole con sus ojos oscuros.

– Mi familia, _no yo_ – le corrigió Scorpius, con voz siseante de furia.

– Si la raíz está podrida, lo estará la planta entera.

– ¿Es otro de los refranes de tu abuelita, Potter?

De un brusco movimiento, James sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó con ella a Malfoy, su rostro contraído por la cólera.

– ¡Guarda eso! – exclamó Rose, con un timbre asustado – ¡James, guarda la varita!

Malfoy no hizo nada que denotara ningún sentimiento. Se quedó mirando la varita de madera oscura, impasible, y sin moverse ni un ápice para hacer un intento de sacar la suya.

– Tu hermano es un poco irascible – dijo lentamente, sopesando las palabras – ¿me equivoco, Al?

– No…en realidad no…– Pocas veces había visto Albus a su hermano enfadado de verdad. Solía tomarse las cosas con mucha ligereza…Excepto cuando se trataba de su familia. Y eso que Scorpius tampoco había dicho… – Creo que deberías dejarle en paz, Scorpius. – aconsejó – En serio.

– Ha sido él quién ha empezado…Debería pedirme perdón.

– ¡Y una mierda, Malfoy! – rugió James, acercando más la varita a la frente del chico. Rose profirió un chillido. Radley parecía muy tenso en su asiento.

– ¡James, para! – exigió la niña – ¡Vas a causar un accidente!

– Si es contra él, mejor – replicó su primo, con una lenta sonrisa.

– ¡No seas estúpido¡Además, no puedes juzgarle a él por lo que hizo su familia!

James la observó indignado, temblando de rabia. Parecía no comprender como su hermano y su prima no estaban con él. Como no veían lo mismo que él en aquel niño de pelo rubio y rasgos afilados.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – le recriminó – ¿Cómo puedes _tú_ decir eso¡¿Sabes todo lo que él padre de este niñato insultó a tus padres¡¿Sabes lo que le pasó a tu madre en su casa?!

Rose negó lentamente con la cabeza, de forma seria y firme.

– No. Pero no me importa – dijo de forma serena, aunque en su voz había un rastro de vacilación – Todo eso ocurrió antes de que nacie…

– ¿Qué le hicieron? – la voz de Scorpius interrumpió su discurso. Pero esta vez no había en ella desafío o arrogancia. Se podía palpar el miedo y el horror ante las palabras de James. Tal vez hubiera muchas cosas que Draco Malfoy no le hubiese contado a su hijo.

Abus miró fijamente a su hermano. Él tampoco sabía de qué estaba hablando James. Sus padres y tíos les habían contado muchas cosas sobre los años de Hogwarts y la guerra, pero había trozos de la historia que habían preferido callar delante de algunos. Albus y Rose dos de ellos. Dudaba que Lily, Hugo o Edward lo supiesen también.

James parpadeó, preso de la confusión.

– ¿A vosotros no os…no os lo han contado?

Rose abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero entonces, mirando a Radley, lo único que hizo su mandíbula fue bajar un poco más. Todos clavaron sus ojos en el chico, que al verlos a todos contemplándole tan sorprendidos, comenzó a sudar copiosamente, y palideció de forma escandalosa.

– Eh…– James le observa con gesto de quién ve un extraterrestre, levantando una mano vacilante – tío…tu pelo…está…cambiando de color…

HpHpHpHpHp

El andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King's Cross estaba lleno de adultos acompañados por niños muy pequeños que se saludaban unos a otros, hablaban, miraban con impaciencia más allá de las vías o simplemente se sentaban en un banco con expresión adormilada. Junto a una de las columnas destacaba un numeroso grupo de gente compuesto en su mayoría por pelirrojos pecosos, que charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban la llegada del Expresso de Hogwarts.

– George, ponte bien la corbata…Percy…oh, tú estás perfecto, cielo…– una anciana bajita y regordeta, con rostro afable, pasaba revista a varios varones del conjunto, pese a las infantiles protestas de estos – Ronald, tienes sucia la nariz…– la señora se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo, pero su hijo fue más rápido esquivándola.

– Mamá, por Merlín, que soy padre de familia…

Un pañuelo violeta atrapó su larga nariz antes de que pudiese continuar y la frotó. Pero este venía de la mano de una mujer de cabello rizado.

–…y eso significa que en vez de su madre, las manchas de la nariz las quita su mujer – completó ella, con una mueca de diversión. Tres pequeños cubiertos de pecas rieron ante la ocurrencia.

– Gracias por quitarme dignidad ante los niños, Hermione.

– Así eres más divertido para ellos, cariño.

Hary estaba alejado del grupo, mirando cada dos por tres las vías del tren, siguiendo su camino marcado por las barras de hierro hasta el túnel que daría la bienvenida a la locomotora escarlata. Faltaba un buen rato para que esta llegara, pero aún no podía evitar esperarla ansiosamente cada dos o tres minutos. Quería ver a sus hijos. No sabía si era malo añorarlos tanto, si no era normal, pero no podía controlarlo.

– ¿Les falta mucho? – alguien tiró de la manga de su abrigo.

Hary bajó sus ojos verdes hasta Lily, que lo miraba con la impaciencia pintada en su rostro redondo.

– Sólo un rato, Lils – aseguró sonriendo de forma paternal, pese a que él se sentía igual de ansioso que su hija.

– ¿Pero cuánto exac…?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una exclamación ahogada. Algo estaba volando por el túnel, dirigiéndose a la plataforma. Algo brillante, plateado, pequeño y con cuatro patas. Lily lo miró asombrada, con sus ojos oscuros abiertos de admiración. El animal flotó lánguidamente en al aire hasta parare justo en el punto medio entra Harry y Lily y los demás componentes de la familia.

– ¡Es el _patgonus_ de _Victoige_! – lo reconoció Fleur.

Teddy parecía un poco incómodo.

– ¿Por qué…por qué tiene forma de lobezno?

– Tú sabrás que le has hecho a nuestra sobrina…– contestó George, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras su mujer le daba un codazo y Bill miraba al joven de forma sospechosa.

– Muy bueno para ser tan joven – opinó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

– Es precioso…– murmuró Ginny.

Entonces, cortando todos los comentarios surgidos en base a su aparición, el lobo abrió la boca y habló con la voz de Victoire. Su peludo rostro peludo se giró hacia Ginny.

– Han parado el Expresso. Estamos en una campiña, cerca de Crieff. Tenéis que venir. Al ha desaparecido.

El rostro de Ginny se volvió de cera al escuchar esas palabras y Harry sintió como algo pesado oprimía su estómago. El patronus se desvaneció y un silencio mortal se instaló entre las dieciséis personas. Al había desaparecido. Al no estaba. Al…Hary sintió de repente un mareo tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de vomitar. Albus…algo le había pasado. La Piedra de la resurrección había tenido algo que ver. Estaba seguro. Al…Apenas sintió el cuerpo de Ginny cuando se aferró al suyo, ni el sordo gimoteo de Lily. La imagen de él mismo enterrando la piedra hacía diecinueve años en el bosque aparecía una y otra vez en su mente a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que era una buena idea¿Qué nadie la encontraría¿Tan ingenuo seguía siendo a los diecisiete años, pese a haber pasado una guerra? La culpa se arremolinó en su pecho y se enredó en su corazón. Debió haber actuado antes. Cuando se enteró de que Al tenía la Piedra. Y no quedarse quieto esperando que ocurriese algo. A que le hiciesen a Al. Su Al…

HpHpHpHpHp

_(Rato antes de la llegada del patronus de Vic) _

Había una lata en el asiento de Radley, a su derecha, reposando tranquila e inocente. Una lata de zumo de calabaza. El chico la había estado bebiendo gradualmente al principio, pero se había olvidado de ella hacía un rato. Como…una hora…

De pronto, todo se acaró en la mente de Al. Aquello no era un niño. La lata no contenía zumo de calabaza. Así que cuando Radley había lanado una mano hacia el recipiente de aluminio, Albus había agarrado su muñeca casi sin pensarlo. El movimiento fue tan violento que su otra mano accidentalmente golpeó la lata y esta cayó al suelo, vertiendo su contenido.

Un líquido espeso parecido al lodo. Poción multijugos. Rose se había tapado la boca con ambas manos, James y Scoprius habían soltado varios tacos. Al sacó su varita y la puso frente a los ojos del falso adolescente, que bizqueó.

– ¡¿Quién eres¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Entonces, el niño, que estaba creciendo por segundos y transformándose en un hombre desgarbado, sonrió de una forma espeluznante, haciendo que boca pareciese una media luna puntiaguda.

Casi al segundo Al se dio cuenta del motivo de su sonrisa. Lo estaba tocando. Agarrándolo de hecho. Antes de que pudiese desprender los dedos de su piel, aquella persona cambiante admitió con gesto triunfal:

– A ti.

Al sintió la opresión en el cuerpo un segundo antes de saber que estaba desapareciéndose con aquel hombre.

HpHpHpHpHp

– ¡Al¡Al! – Rose se lanzó de rodillas al sitio dónde apenas una décima antes había estado su primo, como si no creyese lo que pasaba – ¡Al!

James miraba el punto al que Rose gritaba con expresión vacía. Al…Lo habían raptado. Había desaparecido. Se había ido. En menos de lo que se tardaba en parpadear. No podía ser. No era verdad. Su hermano no se había ido. Sólo estaba bromeando, y cuando volviese y lo anunciase a carcajadas el le enseñaría con qué se podía que se bromear y con qué no…No podía haberse ido. Su madre lo mataría. Y aquello mataría a su madre, aunque sabría ocultarlo. Lily lloraría a moco tendido, porque aunque le dolía admitirlo, la pequeña siempre había querido un poquito más a Albus. Su padre encararía las cosas, pero permanecería preocupado tanto tiempo que James sospechaba que no sería él mismo del todo. Tío Ron se pondría a maldecir y ayudaría en lo que fuese a su padre. Tía Hermione se debatiría entre ayudar o alejar a Hugo de todo lo que pasaría. Finalmente, sabría arreglarse con ambas cosas. Teddy se apuntaría a un bombardeo por cualquiera de los tres hermanos, eso lo sabía bien James. La abuela lloraría tanto que podrían llegar a abrirse varias heridas de guerra que nunca habían sido cerradas del todo. El abuelo la consolaría. Todos sus tíos ayudarían, aunque ninguno como lo harían los dos primeros en ser nombrados. ¿Y él¿Qué haría él? Ir con su padre. Le daba igual que le dijeran que sólo tenía trece años. Le daba igual que le castigasen y tuviese que pagarlo luego. Él no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su hermano estaba secuestrado por un loco bebedor de poción multijugos. No sería propio de un Potter. Ni de un Weasley. Además, si Al no estaba…¿A quién le gastaría las bromas James? Su hermano era su blanco preferido: Lily, Hugo y Ed eran demasiado pequeños, Rose demasiado seria y era chica, Fred y Lance sabían más que él, Penny y Victoire eran mayores y también chicas…Necesitaba a Al. Un bromista necesitaba alguien a quién hacerle bromas. Y sobre todo, él necesitaba a Al por ser su hermano. El confidente de sus secretos. El cómplice cuando se saltaba algún castigo impuesto. El que nunca se chivaba cuando robaba algún dulce de los tarros de la cocina. El que seguía sus consejos la mayoría de las veces pese a todas las jugarretas. El tercero de _los chicos de la casa_. El que heredaba toda su ropa. El niño con quién se había visto obligado a compartir el patito de goma cuando era pequeño y se bañaban juntos. Aquel patito amarillo que el abuelo Arthur le había regalado.

Necesitaba a Al. Y aquel estúpido que se había atrevido a llevárselo iba a lamentar muchísimo haberlo hecho.

No sabía lo que era enfrentarse a James Sirius Potter en plena acción.


	9. Engañado por una roca

_¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todas las reviews! Después de casi un mes, ya estoy aquí de nuevo…Soy un caso U.U. Lo siento. _

_Creo que fue __**Helen Nicked Lupin**__ quién me dijo que en el fic parecía haber una aversión hacia Scorpius. Siento si ha parecido así, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Adoro al pequeño Malfoy, pero tienes que entender que muchos nietos Weasley han sido influenciados por sus tíos y no le tragan. ¡Le tratan injustamente y Scorpius les demostrará (espero) lo equivocados que están! _

_He hecho una tremenda locura en este capítulo, pero…no he podido resistirme. Tenía la Piedra de la Resurrección en una mano y mi amor por un personaje en la otra y…coff coff xD En fin, esperad a ver. ¡Espero que os guste!_

_¡Muchos besitos! _

**Engañado por una roca**

Albus respiró bocanadas de aire polvoriento y oscuridad pegajosa cuando por fin sus pies tocaron tierra. Se sentía mareado. Su cuerpo aún trataba de amoldarse a la bajada de presión sufrida tras desaparecerse. Todos sus huesos se quejaban en voz baja, gruñona, pero insistentemente. Soltó la muñeca que sujetaba en un movimiento violento, asqueado. No podía ver el verdadero rostro de su captor (porque estaba seguro de que el aspecto de niño que había mostrado todo el tiempo en el vagón no era más que una falsedad), pero se apartó de él lo que consideró suficiente.

– Vuelve aquí, mocoso – le ordenó de mala manera una voz varonil, que sonaba andrajosa y gastada.

Al no respondió. La negrura inundaba cada milímetro de aquel lugar desconocido, y no sabía si podría escapar de él, pero no iba a darle a aquel hombre ninguna facilidad para hacer lo que fuera que quisiese hacer con él. Escuchó como el extraño daba unos pasos vacilantes, tanteando el terreno, intentando encontrarle. Al se echó hacia atrás, esperando no chocarse con nada que produjese ningún ruido.

– Escucha, Potter, no juegues conmigo o te meterás en un buen lío. – insistió aquella voz.

Negro. Negro. Negro. Lo único que existía y que Al era capaz de asegurar que era real excepto aquella voz y los pasos que se arrastraban. No sabía si estaba en un sitio abierto y cerrado, si se toparía con una pared o podría seguir caminando sin cesar hasta encontrarse con la agradable luz del día, si hundiría sus pies en barro cenagoso o caería por un desfiladero. La incertidumbre de no saber por dónde pisaba, y de ser perseguido por un adulto que no debía tener muy buenas intenciones, le retorcía el pecho y secaba la boca. Estaba asustado y, dado que estaba solo, no le importaba admitirlo. Tenía once años y había conseguido salir ileso de la única situación peligrosa que había vivido hacía unos pocos meses por pura suerte. Seguramente su padre, que había sobrevivido a tantas cosas, habría sabido qué hacer para salir de aquello. Después de todo, era un héroe, y había hecho muchas cosas. Él no era más que un niño lleno de miedo que había vivido casi todo el tiempo bajo el ala protectora de sus progenitores y un montón de tíos.

Una mano helada y dura se posó en su hombro, provocando que algo dentro de él diera un doloroso vuelco.

– No le sigas llamando, Mole, ya lo tengo – susurró alguien, en un tono parecido a los carámbanos de hielo que caían y rasgaban el aire. – ¿Pensabas que podías escapar, pequeño? – inquirió la voz, de forma peligrosamente melosa. A Al se le puso el vello de punta cuando un aliento frío como los dedos de un cadáver le rozó la nuca. Se oyó el chasquido de una lengua – No…No aún. Todo a su tiempo, querido.

– ¿Qu-quién eres? – preguntó Al, maldiciendo a sus labios por hacer que las palabras sonaran tan irremediablemente temblorosas. – ¿Qué quieres de m-mí?

Una risa gemela de la oscuridad omnipresente hizo eco en el lugar. Vacía de cualquier emoción que normalmente pudiese impregnar una carcajada.

– ¿Le oyes, Mole¡Habla igual que si estuviese en una de esas estúpidas novelas _muggles _de detectives que se venden en tiendecillas de tres al cuarto! – la voz se volvió más dura, amenazante – Te voy a dejar una cosa clarita, guapo: No eres tú quién hace preguntas. Es más, no hablarás a menos que te sea ordenado. ¿Entiendes?

Al sintió que la rabia le quemaba el pecho al percibir el desdén que emanaba cada una de las frases que aquella voz pronunciaba. Era un crío. Sí. Estaba solo. Sí. Tenía miedo. Sí. Pero también era un Gryffindor, Potter y Weasley. Y esa certeza era más grande ahora en su corazón que cualquiera de las tres anteriores.

– No, no lo entiendo – replicó, cargándose de desafío.

Un silbido cortó el aire y se estrelló contra la mejilla de Al, que ardió al instante. El chico no consiguió reprimir un gruñido de dolor.

– ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, pedazo de estúpido! – algunas gotas de saliva golpearon el moflete inflamado de Albus – ¡Mole, enciende las velas¡Creo que este niñato está pidiendo a gritos un interrogatorio!

– ¿Interrogatorio? – repitió Al, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Para qué¿Qué información podía tener él que fuera tan preciada como para raptarle?

– Tal como has oído…– una vela grande y de deforme cera negra se encendió a su derecha, con una titilante llama azulada, y al segundo, lo mismo hicieron otras seis repartidas por lo que parecía ser una gran habitación cubierta de mugre y polvo. La tenue y sucia luz que derramaban se esparció y acarició con torpeza el rostro de la voz que tenía enfrente, revelándolo. Pertenecía a una mujer huesuda, con ojos oscuros y hundidos y una sonrisa ancha, afilada y luminosamente oscura. Aunque indudablemente era humana, sus rasgos estaban moldeados por los sentimientos que la embargaban, dándole un aspecto animal e inquietante. Al supo al instante que nada bueno se podía esperar de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a un hombre menudo y desgarbado, con tal aire de descuido que parecía un vagabundo que hubiese entrado allí por equivocación. Sin duda, era él el que le había traído hasta allí, hasta aquella mujer que lo observaba llena de ambición.

– ¿Sobre qué? – ladró Al, frunciendo el ceño, fingiéndose más valiente de lo que se sentía.

– Sobre la Piedra de la Resurrección, ricura – susurró la mujer, ladeando la cabeza, los ojos sumergidos en una malsana avidez.

¿La Piedra de qué…?...La pregunta se perdió en las profundidades de la mente de Al, desvaneciéndose como una voluta de humo en el aire de invierno. Paró de respirar un único y solitario segundo. Algo pequeño, negro y rígido le quemaba en el bolsillo izquierdo del vaquero. Algo hecho de mineral y con deslucidos símbolos grabados.

Algo que nunca había creído que le traería problemas cuando la encontró en el Bosque Prohibido.

HpHpHpHpHp

En el tren reinaba una absoluta sensación de confusión, incertidumbre y frustración. Los niños inundaban los pasillos y se reunían en grupos, comentando lo que creían que estaba pasando. Algunos adultos también habían llegado a la locomotora y buscaban ansiosos a sus hijos, esperando de ellos respuestas. Incluso varios profesores de Hogwarts salían y entraban de los vagones y charlaban con el maquinista, intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido y encontrar una solución.

En un único compartimento, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione encontraron a todos sus menores familiares. Rose lloraba en los brazos de Victoire, que la abrazaba con fuerza, en silencio. Fred y Lance permanecían quietos y serios por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en años. Penny estaba sentada junto a ellos con la mirada perdida, mordisqueándose un padrastro del dedo pulgar. James era el único que estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared y mirando hacia abajo, sin ver nada. Entre todos aquellos, sólo había una presencia que desentonaba: Un niño rubio y de rasgos afilados, apartado de todos los demás, con los ojos fijos en el paisaje que mostraba la ventanilla y la mandíbula apretada.

– ¡Mamá! – el mayor de los hijos de Harry fue el primero en reacciona cuando aló la cabeza y vio quiénes habían corrido la puerta; abalanzándose sobre Ginny – ¡Mamá, lo siento! – graznó, ronco, suplicante – ¡Ni siquiera nos di…! – tuvo que silenciarse cuando su madre, a modo de respuesta, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo meció, los sollozos escapando de su garganta.

Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia su hija. Harry ardía en deseos de hacer lo mismo. De ir con su familia y consolarlos. De brindarles cariño y apoyo, de hacerles saber que todo iba a salir bien. Pero era Auror y su hijo estaba en peligro. Algunas veces, por doloroso que le pudiese resultar, tenía que mantener la sangre fría.

Entró en el compartimento, e inmediatamente sus sobrinos prorrumpieron en disculpas, exclamaciones y frases que dejaban claro cómo lo estaban pasando.

– Tío Harry…

– Tío, no podíamos imaginar…

–…lo siento, tendríamos que haber cuidado más…

–… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–…perdónanos, tío, por favor…

Harry tomó un poco de aire para que su voz sonase firme y tranquila, algo que le parecía difícil de conseguir.

– No pasa nada – aseguró, haciendo que los chicos se callaran y le miraran un poco desconcertados – No habéis tenido la culpa, no tenéis por qué…No habéis sido vosotros. – terminó, no sabiendo muy bien como expresar lo que quería decir realmente sin sonar distante – Mirad…vuestros padres están fuera, en el pasillo. Os quieren ver, y bueno…– sonrió débilmente – No he podido convencer a M…a la abuela para que no viniera, así que tendréis que estar ahí para consolarla un poco ¿vale? – sus sobrinos, entendiendo el mensaje oculto, asintieron e hicieron ademán de levantarse, pero Harry recordó algo y los detuvo – ¿Alguno de vosotros estaba en el compartimento cuando sucedió? – todos negaron, excepto Rosie, que derramaba lágrimas en el hombro de Hermione mientras Ron le susurraba cosas acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. – Vale, de acuerdo…Volveréis luego si os lo pido ¿verdad?...Eso es. –los cuatro Weasley fueron saliendo, y Harry notaba que no había hecho suficiente – Vamos, no os preocupéis….Al está bien. Le vamos a encontrar – aseguró, dudoso, no sabiendo en realidad si decía aquello para consolar a sus sobrinos o a él mismo.

Harry se acercó a Rose y se agachó junto a ella. Tuvo el suficiente tacto como para esperar a que la pequeña se diese cuenta de aquello y se separara voluntariamente de su madre. Se secó las mejillas con la palma de la mano y aspiró ruidosamente.

– N-no pu-pudimos hacer nada – gimió, temblorosa – Est-estuvo ahí todo el ti-tiempo y no…ni siquiera nos…dimos cuenta… – sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse de nuevo.

– Rosie¿no has oído lo que le he dicho a tus primos? – inquirió su tío, con suavidad, viendo la tremenda culpa que se reflejaba en el rostro de la pequeña – Nadie os culpa de lo que ha pasado, tranquila.

– ¡Pe-pero quién sabe lo que…lo que le podría estar pasando ahora! – chilló, ahogadamente, y estalló en llanto de nuevo. Hermione besó su cabeza y la acomodó mejor en sus rodillas.

– No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para preguntas, Harry – le dijo Ron, observando a su hija; y cuando este fue a replicar, añadió de forma más insistente – Sólo tiene once años, no le pidas sangre fría.

Su amigo, tras un momento de silencio, asintió con la cabeza, resignado. Tal vez Ron tuviese razón. Eran niños y acababan de ver cómo raptaban a uno de sus familiares sin poder hacer nada. No podían mantenerse serenos tan rápidamente.

Entonces su vista se posó en el chiquillo, delgado y pálido, que no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo el rato. Sin duda, aquel era Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Draco. El nuevo amigo de Al.

Fue hacia él y le tendió una mano, de forma amistosa y cortés.

– Soy…

– No hace falta que se presente – le interrumpió el niño, que aunque se veía calmado, sonaba ciertamente turbado – Usted es Harry Potter, el padre de Al. – añadió – El héroe de toda Inglaterra, aunque la mitad no lo sepa.

Harry, retirando la mano, examinó cuidadosamente las palabras del chico. Con un matiz diferentes, hubieran podido sonar despectivas, pero en la boca del joven Malfoy, habían sido pronunciadas de forma genuina. Sin duda, se diferenciaba bastante de su padre a aquella edad.

– Al y tú sois amigos ¿cierto¿Tú estabas aquí cuando desapareció?

– Sí. A las dos cosas – se limitó a contestar él.

Harry vio como desde la otra esquina, Ron los miraba, receloso; debatiéndose entre atender a Rose o contemplar cómo su amigo se atrevía a confiar en un _Malfoy_. El auror decidió ignorar el tenue reproche que resplandecía en su mirada.

– ¿Podrías contarme que es lo que pasó?

Malfoy, que había estado mirando nerviosamente a Hermione, por alguna razón desconocida para Harry, pegó un leve respingo y volvió a prestarle atención, parpadeando un par de veces.

– Sí, por supuesto.

HpHpHpHpHp

Tras un latido, en el que el peso de la piedra en su pantalón pareció aumentar cinco veces, Albus decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era actuar como si no supiese nada y esperar a que aquello funcionase.

– No sé que es eso – dijo. Y no mentía. Intuía que la piedra que el poseía era exactamente a la que se refería la mujer, pero no había oído hablar de ella nunca.

– ¡No me mientas! – exclamó la mujer, rabiosa – ¡Sé que la cogiste tú! – volvió su cara hacia el hombrecillo andrajoso – ¡Mole, átale a una silla!

Al intentó resistirse, pero todo fue en vano. Por muy enjuto que fuera aquel hombre, tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Sin ninguna delicadeza, lo tiró sobre un asiento. Un dolor punzante recorrió la espalda del chico cuando esta chocó violentamente contra el respaldo. Mole sacó una varita y sin pronunciar palabra, la alzó ante Al, haciendo que su cuerpo fuese recorrido por una maraña de cuerdas de cáñamo, ásperas e hirientes, que se ataron firmemente en torno a él y lo anclaron a la silla con una efectividad y que ni el hierro soldado hubiera conseguido. Estaba completamente inmovilizado.

– Bien…bien…– con una elegancia digna de un cisne que se desliza por el lago creando ondas a su paso, Desdémona caminó ante Al, con sus ojos negros fijos en él. La piel estirada sobre los pómulos altivos se ensombrecía bajo el juego de luces de las velas, dándole un aspecto cadavérico – Cuanto antes nos cuentes la verdad, antes podrás verte libre de todo esto, pequeño.

– Ya le he dicho la verdad – contestó Albus, procurando mantener la calma en su tono, aunque a duras penas lo conseguía – No sé de que está hablando.

– ¿Me vas a decir, mocoso engreído, que no sabes lo que son las Reliquias de la Muerte?

Al no recordaba haber escuchado nunca aquellas palabras. De todas maneras, pese a que así hubiera sido, tampoco se lo habría dicho a aquella mujer. Si quería algo con tal ansia, debía ser algo poderoso y que en sus manos se convertiría en un peligro.

– No lo sé – sentenció. Y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, tan negros como dos pozos sumidos en la oscuridad, hostiles y fríos. Cavó allí su mirada esmeralda y se obligó a no apartarla. Una parte de sí deseaba bajar la vista hasta el suelo y librarse de aquellos dos topacios gélidos, empezar a temblar y suplicar ayuda. Pero no quería escuchar a aquel lado suyo.

Desdémona le observó como a un escupitajo verdoso y sacó su varita de un pliegue de su túnica.

– No tengo tiempo para jueguecitos de si sí o si no, idiota. – bajó el arma hasta que apuntó el pecho de Al – ¿Vas a colaborar o voy a tener que usar la maldición cruciatus?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda dolorida del pequeño. Su padre hablaba pocas veces de algunas de las tres imperdonables, pero él sabía lo que eran. E imaginaba cuánto podía doler aquella. Tragó saliva con fuerza, pero permaneció en silencio.

– Desdémona…es sólo un crío – Mole había hablado. Huidizamente, con fondo miedoso, pero había hablado. – No deber…

– ¡Me da igual la edad que tenga! – chilló Desdémona a su compañero. Varios perdigones de saliva fueron a parar a las solapas de la camisa rota de Mole. Hundió la varita en el torso de Albus, como si pretendiera clavársela. Sus dientes apretados y la fiebre de sus ojos parecían las de una bestia – ¡Dime donde está la piedra!

– ¡No lo sé!

– ¡_Crucio_!

Al profirió un grito. Un dolor candente y afilado se atenazó a sus huesos, como una lengua de fuego le lamiera el cuerpo entero. La piel quemaba, cada centímetro de él escocía igual que si le estuviesen desollando. Gruesos lagrimones bajan por su cara enrojecida y los chillidos rompían su garganta sin interrupción.

– ¡PAPÁAAA!

– ¡Míralo, Mole, el pequeño cachorrito asustado llama a su papi¡_Crucio_!

Se retorcía en el asiento, luchando contra las cuerdas, que se clavaban en la carne. Todo era fuego y acero frío en él, y lo único que quería era que parase. Los sollozos se mezclaban con los gritos, con las lágrimas con todo el dolor. Al no sabía dónde empezaba un sufrimiento y terminaba otro.

– ¡Desdémona, par…!

– ¡¡CÁLLATE¡_Crucio_!

– ¡MAMÁAAAAAA!

Sólo podía llamarlos a ellos. Una vez, y otra y otra. Su mente ya no era clara y olvidaba que estaban lejos y no podían oírle. Tenían que venir. Venir y acabar con todo aquello. Acudir y hacer que todo volviese a ser calma…Y abrazarle, secarle las lágrimas, decirle que todo estaba bien…Hacer desaparecer las llamas, los cuchillos, el hielo…

– ¡¡POR FAVOR…¡¡POR FAVOR, PAPÁAAA…!!

– ¡_Crucio_¡_Cruc_…!

– ¡Para de una vez!

Hubo un ruido sordo y el de alguien que caía contra el suelo. El dolor cesó. Albus, cuyos ojos había tenido tan apretados que incluso dolían, los abrió para ver que era lo que había pasado, mientras sus pulmones jadeaban. Mole había caído de espaldas, con la varita de Desdémona en la mano, y la miraba vacilante.

– ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! – le espetó ella, furiosa. Por su puño cerrado, se adivinaba que le había dado un puñetazo a Mole.

– ¡T-tenemos Verisaterum! – exclamó rápida y temblorosamente, a la vez que ponía el brazo libre frente a su cara, para protegerse – ¡Podemos dárselo, no hay necesidad de esto¡Los que practican la _cruciatus_ suelen ser detectados muy rápidamente!

Desdémona, que parecía preparada para atacarle, se quedó quieta, considerando sus palabras, la mano alzada estática en el aire.

– Muy bien, entonces… – dijo al fin, con voz metálica como el lento rugido de un león – Tengo hambre, Mole. ¿Tú no? Necesito comer. – miró a Al, que sollozaba y sufría arcadas por encima del hombro, y sonrió maliciosamente – Desátale y enciérrale aquí. No creo que tenga fuerzas para intentar escaparse. Luego volveremos…y contará la verdad.

Al volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en ignorar el dolor resacoso que sentía. Las cuerdas que le aprisionaban se desataron solas y unas manos rugosas lo tumbaron sobre el suelo. El frescor de aquella superficie alivio el calor sofocante y punzante que lo inundaba. Luego escucho una puerta cerrarse y varios cerrojos accionarse. La habitación quedó en silencio. Sola. Al podía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón fatigado y los fuelles de su pecho expandirse y comprimirse contra el suelo, intentando abarcar más aire del que podían. Debía intentar ponerse de pie, pero estaba seguro de que las piernas no le responderían. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo hacía. Lo único que se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo era yacer allí y abandonarse. No era demasiado consciente de ello, pero seguía llorando. Las lágrimas resbalaban hasta sus labios y los hacía salados. También algo líquido se derramaba de su nariz, no sabía si sangre u otra cosa. Le daba igual. Estaba atrapado en un sitio desconocido, con una loca sin corazón y un estúpido cobarde que hacía lo que la otra le decía, y no sabía cuánto tiempo eso sería así. Pronto le obligarían a beber una poción que les daría todo lo que quisiesen de él. Y nadie había allí para ayudarle.

Y todo por la maldita piedra…Con lentitud y cuidado, pues su brazo se quejaba, metió la mano en el bolsillo y la sacó. Brilló cuando el rayo de una vela la alcanzó. Inofensiva e inocente…a primera vista. Qué idiota había sido. Engañado por una roca.

"Ojalá hubiera alguien aquí para ayudarme"

La dejó caer de sus dedos sin fuerzas para sujetarla y cayó al suelo. Rodando en dirección contraria a la que él siempre le había dado las vueltas. Una, dos…tres veces. Se balanceó un poco y quedó quieta en su posición. Y entonces sucedió.

Una luz suave inundó la habitación. Al alzó el rostro y, boquiabierto, vio como en ella se recortaba una figura. No comprendía lo que pasaba, pero aún así no podía apartar la vista. El aliento se le congeló en algún lugar entre las costillas y los labios.

Allí de pie, ante él, había aparecido un hombre. Un poco más deslucido y difuso que una persona real, más sólido que un espíritu. Era pálido, pelirrojo, pecoso…y tenía una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro reluciente.


	10. Pido Perdón

Pido perdón

**Pido perdón **

Hola. Sé que esto no se puede hacer, pero esta parrafada será sustituida de aquí a unos días por un capítulo nuevo. Lo juro por Dios. Así que, por favor, que nadie avise a los moderadores ni nada, porque es una cosa temporal y que considero necesaria:

Pido perdón de todas las formas posibles a todos esos que habéis estado esperando sin descanso. Estoy avergonzadísima. En serio. No sé que puedo hacer para compensároslo excepto disculparme y seguir adelante. Si nadie lee esto, lo entenderé, de todas formas, me lo tengo merecido por la gran putada que os he hecho con esto de no actualizar en muchos meses.

El instituto, como ya sabéis, me quita mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin tengo…no me llega la inspiración. Mi cabeza está tan saturada de deberes, exámenes, gente con la que salir, ideas para mis propias historias, asuntos familiares…que me siento ante el ordenador con la intención de volver a dar vida a Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los demás; y mis dedos se quedan quietos sobre el teclado, sin saber que relatar. He vivido, por así decirlo, una época de sequía inspiracional. Los que escribís, espero que sepáis a lo que me refiero. Tenía ganas de escribir, pero mi cabeza no respondía a mis deseos. Sólo sabía inventar frases rancias y tramas aburridas; que no compensaban en absoluto la espera que estabais sufriendo. Y aún no sé si lo que escribo ahora está a la altura.

Sé que son excusas muy pobres, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Espero que lo entendáis. Por favor, perdonadme.

Vuestras historias estarán de vuelta antes del fin del domingo. De verdad. Esta vez va en serio. No me voy a permitir más demoras.

Muchas gracias por haber leído esto.

Sara


End file.
